


Not Yours to Give

by frizz22



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Zelda's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: As a mother, she’d thought she’d imagined and prepared for every conceivable scenario in which her little girl was stolen away… apparently Zelda hadn’t been creative enough. Because there was no way she could have anticipated this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Michaela “story about Zelda where she has a daughter? Maybe something angsty”
> 
> Michaela you gave me **a lot** of leeway with this, so I took it and ran. I hope this lives up to your expectations. Occurs pre-series.

Zelda slammed the front door behind her in disgust, causing Hilda to jump where she was sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Everything alright, Zelds?” She asked tentatively, playing with her pen. 

Storming into the kitchen, Zelda snatched her scarf from her neck and threw it onto one of the chairs. “The warlocks in this coven are deplorable.” She snarled, divesting her coat in the same violent manner. 

Hilda pursed her lips and turned in her seat to keep her sister in view as she moved around the kitchen making a cup of tea. “What—?” 

“Yet another male intimidated by my power, insisting that if we married he’d take care of the more ‘difficult’ and ‘powerful’ spells for me. So, I wouldn’t have to worry _my pretty, little head_.” Zelda ground out the last four words with such hate that Hilda was surprised nothing burst into flame in response to Zelda’s magic filtering into the air. “I swear to Satan, Hilda, I will kill all of them someday.” She continued to open and close drawers a little more forcefully than necessary. 

She smiled sympathetically, knowing Zelda was looking to marry and that the prospects so far had been rather grim…. Though, Hilda was sure that the desire for a spouse, specifically a husband, originated more from her sister’s desire to be a mother then from the want of a partner. “Another coven, perhaps?” She suggested hopefully, biting her lip. 

Zelda shook her head, “No. I’ve decided I’m done with men. I’ve met all of the ones in Greendale and the surrounding areas and I have **no** intention of reproducing with any of them. And, from my recent experiences, I can easily assume that men elsewhere are no better.” 

Unable to disagree, Hilda just hummed. So many warlocks were either cowed by her sister’s fiery personality and immense power or they saw those traits as things to be tamed—neither perception ended well for the potential suitor. 

But where did that leave Zelda then? Adoption? Fostering? Too curious to remain silent, Hilda prodded for more details. “What will you—” 

“I don’t need a man to have a child. I tried the ‘traditional’ way, but now I will take the Dark Lord’s way.” Zelda answered, much more calmly than a moment before, stirring her tea. 

Hilda’s eyes widened, “a magic, a magic baby? Zelds, those, those are…” 

Lifting her chin a notch in defiance, already prepared to argue her point, Zelda looked at her. “Are what?” She demanded, a hard edge to her voice. 

“Those are just extremely rare, is all. Almost unheard of.” Hilda replied carefully, well aware that once Zelda set her mind to something very little could sway her. 

Her sister scoffed, “that’s because the spell required is ancient, some of the oldest magic to exist, and it requires a tremendous amount of power. Witches have grown cowardly and lazy as our time has passed. There was a time when this spell was used often, magically produced children the norm. But we’ve grown lazy, why practice intricate and glorious spells when we can rely on the mortal means of reproduction. As if Satan had not granted us the divine power to be superior to them.” 

At this Hilda rolled her eyes, knowing Zelda’s true reason for selecting this route wasn’t so that she could distinguish herself from mortals. 

“And… well,” Zelda softened, and Hilda leaned forward, recognizing one of the rare moments in which Zelda allowed herself to be vulnerable when it happened. “It’s more than that, much more. It’s because I want to be a mother, Hil. More than anything and I’ve been ready for two decades. I am tired of waiting, I’m already 175.” 

Standing, Hilda approached her sister. “Which is still young by witching standards, as you well know.” Hilda reminded her. “I will support you in this,” she smiled encouragingly, taking the cup and spoon from Zelda’s hands and setting them aside. “I know this is an endeavor you will want to take alone. But,” and she gripped Zelda’s hands and squeezed them. “I am here if you need me.” 

A brilliant smile broke across Zelda’s face and she squeezed Hilda’s hands back just as tightly. “Thank you, sister, that means more to me than I can say.” She murmured, eyes glistening. “Don’t tell Edward yet. I, I—” 

“I understand, Zelda.” Hilda interrupted softly, knowing Zelda wouldn’t want her efforts to be common knowledge should she fail; the fewer people who knew would make it less devastating should she have to explain why she was not pregnant. 

Nodding, Zelda pulled her into a rare hug. Hilda smiled and her chin trembled when she felt Zelda’s hands fist her cardigan. Oh, her dear older sister had so much love to give yet so much trouble expressing it… but Hilda knew when, not if, but when Zelda had a child, that he or she would be the most loved baby in all the realms. 

Before she could say anything to this effect, before she could get in a tiny boost to her sister’s confidence while her walls were down, Edward walked in. 

“What’s all this?” He gestured between the two of them with his newspaper, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

Zelda released her and jumped back as if scalded. “Hilda needed some comfort. She was upset about finding a dead rabbit in her garden,” she lied smoothly, clear-eyed and composed. “I did warn you that using those repellant charms might hurt the creatures destroying your plants.” Zelda continued, turning her gaze back to Hilda as she picked up her tea once more. 

Gaping, Hilda just stared at her sister, stunned by her quick lie. “I, yes. Dead rabbit.” She repeated stiltedly, eyes flicking between her older siblings. “I going to go deal with, with the rabbit. Yes,” she pointed over her shoulder and scurried out of the kitchen before Edward could probe the subject. 

For a moment, Edward stared after Hilda, an odd expression on his face and Zelda worried that her lie wouldn’t hold. But eventually, he just shook his head and made for the fridge. 

“How we got such a tender-hearted sister, Zelds, I will never know.” Edward chuckled, sticking the newspaper under his arm and rummaging for food. 

She hummed in acknowledgement and then a hasty retreat to the library. If she was going to have a baby on her own, she needed to find that spell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken some time, and visits to several libraries to acquire the book she needed, but Zelda had found the spell. It was ancient, and rare, and she could feel the power of it radiating just from holding the tome in her hands. 

This was going to work. She could sense it. 

But she still had to be smart about this, the spell was long and complicated, rightly so—couldn’t just have anyone going around making magical babies. There were two ways to perform the spell. One would allow her to urge the babe into existence fully formed as if it had spent the last 13 months in a womb. The second would allow her to carry the babe and birth it herself once the gestation period was over. 

The first, though much faster, also held a higher degree of danger—there were many more ways it could go wrong. And, well, she rather liked the idea of being able to carry and nurture her child, being able to bond with the babe while it was in utero. So, no, she wasn’t going to risk her child just because she was impatient and wanted a child now. Zelda would practice, ensure that she could get the spell right over and over again; only then would she perform the spell to impregnate herself. 

So, she started running trials on small, quickly reproducing mammals. It took a few tries but eventually both animal mom and baby were healthy every single time she practiced the spell. She did it 50 more times after that just to be sure. 

When Zelda finally performed the spell on herself, she almost asked Hilda to be in the room with her… terrified that she would mess something up this time around and wanting her sister there for support. She decided against it, though, for if she failed then no one would know she’d even tried. Well, Hilda knew she was practicing, why else would there suddenly be a spike in the number of mice and rabbits around the Spellman home? But that didn’t mean that Hilda needed to know when she finally mustered the courage to take that final step. 

A small bonus of conceiving in this way was that you could perform a pregnancy test spell immediately. There was no waiting period as with more traditional pregnancies… Zelda had performed the spell and then turned the paper over, not looking at it for almost an hour; unable to bring herself to see if all of her hard work had resulted in what she wanted. 

Vinegar Tom eventually snagged the paper from the table and placed it in her lap, resting his head on her knee as he waited for her to open her eyes. He nuzzled his wet nose into her hand and when she finally looked, Zelda burst into tears. 

She was pregnant. 

She waited three months to tell anyone, wanting to be sure the pregnancy stuck. Hilda suspected, she was sure, Zelda had stopped drinking and smoking, after all. But her sister was kind enough to let Zelda make the announcement when she was ready. Though she did put a ‘special’ tea in front of her each morning, claiming some excuse or another for not letting Edward have any. Zelda knew the cup was full of herbs for the baby, 

It was dinner, they were all sitting at the table, when Zelda just blurted it out—unsure how to make the announcement otherwise. Hilda had squealed and stood up to hug her hard, babbling on about the gender and had she thought of names? 

Ambrose sat in stunned silence, brow furrowed as if working something out. Then he smiled, “that’s a tricky piece of magic, Auntie Zee. Well done, that’s incredible. Can’t wait for the little bean to join us.” 

She’d turned to Edward then, who still hadn’t said anything, and was astonished to see him beaming at her. 

“This is splendid! No one was good enough for you anyway, Zelds. This is perfect! Congratulations.” He took her hand and squeezed it hard. She rolled her eyes, of course he approved of this method, Edward was ridiculously overprotective of her and Hilda, had been ever since their parents and brother died. Overprotective to the point of trying to keep her from dating anyone, male or female. So, it wasn't surprising he was thrilled that she'd decided she didn't need a partner of any kind. 

Still, their support meant everything, and she couldn’t help but smile widely as they asked question after question about the spell and her plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is, is she healthy? All of the tests and signs said she was, but with the spell—” Zelda was babbling she knew, but having just finished giving birth she couldn’t fight this fresh wave of worry crashing over her. 

Hilda smiled and turned back to her from where she’d been running diagnostic spells on the babe, “Zelds, she’s perfect and perfectly healthy.” She carefully handed the little girl over and Zelda automatically cradled her against her chest. “You did it, Zee, you’re a mum.” 

Tears leaked down Zelda’s cheeks as she gazed upon the baby her in arms, her daughter. “I’m, I’m a mom.” She repeated, with a disbelieving watery chuckle, pressing a kiss to the girl’s head. 

Nodding, Hilda began to clean up her tools. “Are you finally going to tell us what you picked for the name? Kept it all to yourself this whole time.” She arched a brow at her sister. While Zelda had told them the gender, she’d refused to tell them the name she had chosen for her daughter. 

“Morgan,” Zelda whispered, eyes still glued to the babe. “Morgan after one of the most powerful witches in history, Morgan le Fey.” She finally lifted her eyes and looked at Hilda. “Thank you. Thank you for your help, for being my midwife.” 

Placing a hand on Zelda’s forearm, Hilda nodded, eyes wet with tears. “Of course.” 

“I do, I do have one more thing to ask of you, sister.” Zelda murmured, fingers gently tracing along Morgan’s cheek. Hilda hummed and tilted her head. “Will, will you be Morgan’s unholy Night Mother?” 

A small gasp escaped the blonde, “truly?” Zelda nodded, and smiled once more. “Oh, Zelds, yes! Yes of course I will be her Night Mother, I’m honored.” Hilda grinned widely, pressed a quick kiss to her sister’s head and moved back, wiping her eyes. “You ready for visitors?” 

Sitting up a little straighter, Zelda nodded.

The boys burst into the room, a chorus of congratulations, coos and general noises of excitement filled the air as they surrounded her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following years passed in a blur. It seemed like only seconds had passed between when Zelda was cradling Morgan in her arms, her girl no bigger than a loaf of bread and then Morgan was rolling over, sitting up, and crawling. 

One day, Morgan had looked up at her from where she’d been playing on the ground and simply stated, “Mama,” and grinned. 

Zelda nearly cried, but she laid down on the floor next to her girl and smiled widely. “Yes, darling, that’s me. Mama.” 

Morgan giggled and crawled partially on top of Zelda, “mama, mama.” 

And then it was walking and more baby babble then anyone could keep up with besides her. It was visits to the park, reading books, playing out in the garden, snuggles before bed and just bliss. 

She’d always known she wanted to be a mother, but Zelda would never have been able to even dream that motherhood would fit her so well. 

So their days continued until suddenly Morgan was four and Edward came home, practically floating on air. When they interrogated him about his mood, he’d grinned. 

“I’m in love.” He claimed, joining them in the parlor where they’d been doing puzzles. “With a mortal woman named Diana. I’ve invited her over for lunch and tea tomorrow.” 

And just like that, the blissful bubble they’d all been living in popped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the fact that Hilda automatically assumed Letty was a magic baby. Angst coming, don't worry ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Silence followed Edward’s announcement and the entire family stared at him. 

Zelda, unsurprisingly, was the first to break it, “you’ve what?” She bit out, the puzzle piece she was holding falling out of her hand. 

“Lunch tomorrow. I think it’ll be lovely.” Their brother repeated, oblivious to Zelda’s tone. 

Hilda exchanged a look with Ambrose and they hastily left the room, shutting the doors behind them. With a quick wave of his hand, Ambrose sound proofed the room just as the first shout sounded. 

Nodding in approval, Hilda sighed. “Quick thinking, love. Can’t have them waking Morgan.” 

“You think he’ll actually bring that woman tomorrow? Diana?” Ambrose asked, running a hand over his hair. 

She shook her head, at a loss, and made for the kitchen, needing something stronger than tea. “I honestly don’t know. Not very bright if he does.” Hilda pulled two glasses from the cabinet and poured them each a healthy measure. 

This won her a laugh from her nephew as he trailed after her. “I dunno auntie, did you see his face?” 

“That’s what worries me,” Hilda breathed, because she had seen Edward’s face and if she hadn’t known better, she’d claim he was under some spell. But no, Edward was acting completely on his own volition—and that, that might just be worse. “Zelda isn’t in the wrong here. Depending on what Edward told this woman, we could all be in trouble, to say the least.” 

Ambrose hopped onto the counter and picked up the drink she poured for him. “Tell me this auntie, how is it Uncle Edward can date a mortal and break our secrecy law to no consequence. But I just **try** to blow up the Vatican, in the Dark Lord’s name, and I am housebound for decades.” He raised a brow at her and took a sip. 

Hilda gave him her most unimpressed looks. “For one, we don’t know what Edward has done yet. All we know is the mystery woman he’s been dating is a mortal… which is likely why he never told us anything in the first place.” She muttered, almost to herself. “But it doesn’t mean he’s broken any laws.” 

A skeptical huff escaped Ambrose and he looked at her knowingly. She couldn’t blame him, she didn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth either. 

“In any case,” she forged ahead, “don’t you compare causing an explosion, killing lots of innocent people and exposing our kind with your uncle dipping his wick somewhere he shouldn’t.” 

The face Ambrose made in response to her metaphor almost made the situation less daunting. He shook his head as if to clear away an unwanted image. “How would my actions expose the witching realm? Tell me that, auntie. The mortals have plenty of fanatics who would have laid claim to the deed.” A smug smile tugged at Ambrose’s lips, and Hilda could tell he thought he was being clever. 

“ **Killing innocent people**.” She repeated pointedly. 

Ambrose ducked his head then, abashed. “I know what I did was wrong, Aunt Hilda. I’ve been housebound long enough to dwell on the matter endlessly. I’m just saying, all I did was _attempt_ something and I was punished.” 

Hilda smiled sympathetically and patted his leg. “Everything has a price, love, even just attempts. You learned that lesson. Unfortunately, the Witching Council saw fit that you continue to learn it for 150 years.” 

Before they could continue, Zelda burst out of the parlor and stormed upstairs, grumbling to herself and gesturing aggressively. Edward followed not much later, still red in the face, he paused in the kitchen to address them. 

“Diana **is** coming tomorrow,” he informed them stiffly. “Please be sure to set an extra plate for lunch.” He nodded tersely and continued his way upstairs. 

“This won’t end well,” Hilda muttered, knocking back her drink. 

Ambrose turned to face her again, a wide smile on his face. “Want to make a bet?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Diana smoothed her dress down for the fourth time since they’d left the woods and caught sight of the Spellman house in the distance; she’d made them walk from her house. Edward had teleported with her before, and Diana didn’t mind the sensation… it was actually dreadfully convenient. But she felt if they arrived by magical means it would appear either as false advertising or that she was trying to prove something. 

And, well, walking gave her more time to gather her courage. Edward warned her, about the type of reception she might expect from his family… from his middle sister, Zelda, in particular. It only increased her anxiety. 

As they drew closer to the house, she stopped. “Edward, are, are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked, wringing her hands. “From what you’ve told me, your family isn’t going to be thrilled to meet me.” 

Edward smiled at her softly and took her hands, bring them to his lips to kiss her knuckles and halt her nervous actions. “Di, it’s like I said, Zelda will really be the only one who will fight this. Once Hilda and Ambrose meet you, they will love you as much as I do. Zelda,” he sighed and glanced at the house. “She’s stubborn. Stuck in the past and the old ways. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she wasn’t home.” 

“Really?” Though Edward seemed relieved by the notion, Diana thought Zelda’s absence might be worse than if the woman were there to confront her. 

“Really. She probably came up with some petty excuse and left for the morning. Please, don’t worry, I can’t wait for them to meet you.” Edward nodded encouragingly and led the way, holding one of her hands still. 

Not exactly comforted by his words, Diana followed a step behind, apprehension gnawing at her insides. But if she was going to pursue this relationship, and she dearly wanted to, for various reasons, then meeting Edward’s family was a necessary step. 

When they entered the house, the first person they encountered was a little girl with beautiful red-gold hair. She froze when she saw them, eyes wide and a stuffed toy monster dangling in her hand where she was clutching it by the tail. The girl narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, as if finding the pair lacking. Diana tried to smile sweetly and was about to introduce herself when the girl tore off deeper into the house, her toy bouncing on the floor behind her. 

Before Edward could explain, and he certainly needed to, he’d never mentioned small children, three more people appeared. But Diana couldn’t have said, even under duress, what the two in the background looked like at first. Her eyes immediately drawn to the woman in the front—she seemed to practically glow, red-gold hair almost crackling like the flames it so resembled and her eyes blazing. 

Diana involuntarily shrank from the woman; her power and presence more than a little overwhelming. This must be Zelda. Swallowing, but wanting to make a good impression—and cowering behind Edward was certainly not that, Diana released her boyfriend’s hand and made to shake Zelda’s. Before she could, though, Zelda strode forward, grabbed her brother’s arm and dragged him into what appeared to be an office, slamming the door so forcefully behind her the wall shuddered. 

“ _I cannot believe you actually brought her here!_ ” Zelda’s voice rose, and even only having known the woman for 20 seconds, Diana knew that tone was dangerous. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually be here!” Edward countered incredulously, his volume rising to match his sister’s. 

Zelda’s responding scoff could be heard even through the door. “Oh, so you thought I’d let you and some mortal run me out of my own home?” 

Diana’s mouth opened and closed uselessly for a moment when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. 

“Would you like some tea and biscuits while we wait?” The smaller blonder woman asked, Hilda, Diana’s memory supplied. 

She nodded and smiled tentatively, “yes, that would be lovely, thank you.” The vice grip on Diana’s heart loosened just a little at Hilda’s kind face and she followed her into the other room. The young man, Edward’s nephew Ambrose, joined them a few minutes later, the little girl from before slung over his shoulder as he tickled her. 

“Put me down!” She shrieked joyfully, swinging her toy monster at his back. “I am Lilith, mother of demons and I eat men like you for breakfast!” 

Ambrose unceremoniously dumped the little girl onto the couch, chuckling. She bounced back up, clumsily brushing her hair back as she stood on the cushions, baring her teeth at him playfully. “Mother of demons, eh? Guess that means you don’t eat biscuits.” He lifted a brow in challenge and popped one of the treats from the tray Hilda laid out into his mouth. 

The girl paused and considered her options, “and who said the mother of demons doesn’t enjoy biscuits?” She countered, smiling mischievously and hopping off the couch to snatch a biscuit before Ambrose could react. 

Laughing again, Ambrose settled on the floor and took another snack for himself. “Quick thinking, little red. You may be a demoness after all.” Clearly pleased, the girl plopped down next to Ambrose, cuddling her toy. 

“Morgan,” Hilda murmured, “we have a guest, can you introduce yourself?” Diana blinked, no, no that couldn't be, Morgan wasn't— 

The little girl eyed her suspiciously. And as if the hair wasn’t enough of an indicator, the look she gave Diana was an exact replica of the one Zelda gave her; like mother, like daughter. 

“Morgan,” Hilda repeated, her tone a warning, “be polite.” 

Quickly finishing her biscuit, Morgan pushed herself off the ground and approached Diana slowly, hand extended. “I’m Morgan Spellman.” She stated primly, shaking Diana’s hand briefly before snatching it back. So, this was Morgan... Diana shook away her confusion and quickly introduced herself. 

Diana smiled, “mother of demons, right? That’s who you’ve got there isn’t it, a demon?” She hazarded a guess and pointed to Morgan’s toy. The girl smiled and nodded, holding up the toy for Diana to admire before remembering she wasn’t sure how she felt about this strange woman and cradling the stuffed demon to her chest. “I’m Diana. What’s the name of your demon?” 

After what appeared to be a short internal struggle, Morgan blurt out, “Gorgo.” Diana’s confusion must have shown on her face, because Morgan hurried over to the bookcase and pulled a tome of a book off the shelf and plopped it on Diana’s lap. “Turn to page 93,” the girl instructed, coming to stand next to Diana so she could look at the book too. 

Doing as she was told, Diana flipped to the correct page and found a full-page oil painting of the gorgon Medusa and an entire page of text in what appeared to be Latin. Morgan pointed to the third paragraph, “see here? In Greek, Gorgo means terrible. But that’s just the false god spreading lies about gorgons. Gorgons are really the person-i-cation—” 

“Personification, love,” Hilda corrected gently, smiling. 

“That’s what I said. The person-i-cation of female wisdom and mysteries,” Morgan told Diana quite seriously, and Diana couldn’t help but wonder how many times Morgan begged her mother to read this passage so Morgan could memorize it. “Gorgons are protectors, creators of life,” the little girl raised her fist into the air, “and bringers of death!” She brought her fist smashing down onto an imaginary foe. “They’re really powerful, like my Mama.” The little girl beamed, “so I have Gorgo to protect me while I sleep and Mama to protect me all the other times.” 

Carefully closing the book, Diana turned to Morgan. “And what do you need protecting from?” She knew all children needed to feel safe, and clearly Morgan did, but the fact she was actively aware of being kept safe intrigued Diana—that, and she wanted to know what a child whose favorite toy was a stuffed demon and claimed she ate the flesh of men for breakfast could possibly fear. 

The little girl stepped back from her then, as if suddenly remembering that even if Diana liked Gorgo, that didn’t mean they were friends. “You’re a mortal… right?” Morgan asked, continuing to edge back until she bumped into Ambrose who’d been watching the entire exchange with a curious expression. 

Confused, Diana turned to the others for help. 

Hilda took pity on her, again, and answered. “Yes, Morgan. She’s a mortal.” And seeing the alarm in her niece’s face, Hilda leaned forward to reassure her. “It’s alright that you talked to her about demons, lamb, Uncle Edward already told her we’re witches. You’re not in trouble.” Morgan visibly relaxed and turned her attention to some coloring books Ambrose conjured. Her niece suitably distracted, Hilda shifted her gaze back to Diana. “Did Edward explain to you how aging works for us?” 

Relieved, Diana nodded, “he did. He said you age at a much slower rate than non-witches, or mortals, I suppose. I guess the term threw me.” She smiled, eyes drifting back to where Ambrose and Morgan were coloring, the two giggling, whispering and nudging elbows. “From the way Edward talked, I never imagined…” 

“That Morgan was so young?” Hilda offered, sure that Edward spoke of his little niece as though she were an adult, bragging about how smart she was. Diana nodded, eyes still on the kids. “What else surprised you about all this, based on what Edward told you?” Hilda probed, and Diana missed the woman's careful, testing tone. 

Without even thinking, she replied, “well, Edward never said who belonged to which of his siblings.” She gestured to the kids, “had the resemblance not been so strong I never would have guessed—” and she froze, realizing what she’d almost said. That she never would have suspected Zelda to be a mother. That when Edward described his middle sister, Diana got the impression that she was a frigid woman who was quite difficult to love. But she hadn’t cut herself off soon enough, Hilda caught her meaning and stiffened in her seat, Ambrose lifted his head from the pages in front of him and furrowed his brow in distaste. 

Hilda hummed and carefully set down her tea, “you never would have guessed Zelda would be a mother out of the two of us.” She finished for Diana, and her stomach dropped. Now she’d done it, she’d turned Hilda, who was possibly the nicest woman she’d ever met, against her in a matter of minutes. 

Dipping her head, Diana hurried to apologize. “I meant no disrespect. Edward just—” before she could finish a crash sounded from the other room. 

Taking pity on her, why Diana didn’t know but was immensely grateful for, Hilda took the interruption to their conversation and used it to transition into small talk—though her demeanor was a little frostier. But Diana got the sense Hilda was more miffed at her brother for how he depicted his family, than at Diana for believing him and making assumptions. 

When another crash rumbled through the house minutes later, Diana could only focus on how Hilda barely blinked and continued speaking as if nothing happened, and how unperturbed Ambrose and Morgan were—their hands not even flinching at the sounds. 

“Maybe, maybe I should go.” Diana whispered, eyes wide, after hearing a loud thump that sounded like a body hitting a wall. 

Hilda patted her hand soothingly, “don’t worry. This is how Zelda and Edward always work things out. They’ll alternate between yelling, throwing things and spells until they tire themselves out. They—” her next words were cut off, when the volume of the shouting in the other room increased to the point that snippets could be heard in the parlor. 

Zelda’s voice thundered “the Dark Lord will not allow….” More crashes followed, drowning out the rest of the older Spellman sister’s words. “Against the law…” Screeching, as if multiple pieces of furniture were pushed across the ground, came next. “Safety of the family, of **my daughter…** ” 

Grimacing a little, Hilda shook her head at their lack of decorum, but if Edward didn’t have the sense to cast a silencing spell on the room, she wasn’t going to help him. Diana needed to hear what she’d gotten herself into, and if hearing Zelda’s unfiltered rage accomplished that… then so be it. 

Diana looked at her skeptically, “are you sure this is how they work things out? Edward mentioned us dating wasn’t conventional, but that it would be alright. He _never_ said it was against any laws, that it would put your family in danger. Didn’t mention your, your Dark Lord…” She finished in a whisper. 

A frown pulled on the corner of Hilda’s mouth, “well, he failed to mention some critical information. Though, he was probably trying not to scare you. You see, dating mortals isn’t the illegal part. It would be impossible not to mingle every now and then considering how long we live. But telling a mortal about the witching realm, well, that’s another thing entirely. That’s what puts us in danger; we remember the Greendale hangings and the Salem trials a little too well.” 

Gasping, Diana’s hand flew to her chest. “Oh, I would never—" 

“I know,” Hilda pacified the woman with a smile. “and so does Zelda, on some level. But she’s a bit strict when it comes to rules. You see, our mother died when we were quite young, and Zelda took it upon herself as the oldest daughter to fill that role.” Pressing her lips together at the memories, Hilda continued, “she grew up faster than any of us because of it, and rules and the strict enforcement of those rules helped her keep some semblance of order in our crazy house. 

I also think the rules helped keep her anchored during a very confusing and sad time. Rules and laws rarely change, they don’t leave, they’re constant—and that’s what Zelda needed. And I think she’s held onto the shred of security rules provide ever since. And this rule, law really, the one Edward and everyone in this family is now flouting by telling you the truth, it’s not meant to be broken. So, I can understand Zelda’s resistance.” 

“I, I do too.” Diana murmured, eyes glistening a little at the new information. 

Smiling understandingly, Hilda took her hand. “We weren’t keen on the idea of Edward telling you anything. But it was well out of our hands before we even knew about it, so this is Zelda’s way of trying to regain some control. Once she meets you, properly, I think she’ll come round—” 

A tremendous crash echoed through the house causing Diana to grab Hilda’s arm, the following silence just as terrifying as the loud noises, and it had everyone in the parlor shifting to look towards the office door. Hilda chuckled and Diana looked at her in alarm… what kind of family was this? One moment they were having heart-to-hearts and the next they were laughing at what sounded like someone’s death. 

“About time one of them won,” Ambrose noted, leveraging himself up into a sitting position. 

Diana turned her horrified expression to him, “what—” 

Just then the office door opened and Zelda waltzed out, hair a little out of place and with a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise unruffled. “Hilda, I need your help.” The woman stated before spinning back around and re-entering the office. 

Ambrose groaned and leaned back against the couch, “damn it.” 

To Diana’s continued astonishment, Hilda smirked and bumped his shoulder with her hip as she got up to assist her sister. “You owe me twenty dollars,” she wriggled her eyebrows teasingly at him before leaving the room. 

“Twenty dollars…” Diana repeated, somewhat breathlessly, unsure what was happening but certain she was out of her depth. 

“On who would win if Uncle Edward was actually dumb enough to bring you over. Should’ve known better, they’re both really powerful, but Auntie Zee’s a scrappy fighter.” He shook his head in disgust at himself before nudging Morgan. “Hear that, Morgan? Your Mama is strong and scrappy like you.” 

Morgan grinned and sat up, “no!” She exclaimed, flexing her arms, “she’s not like me, I’m like her!” 

Chuckling, Ambrose apologized, “of course, little red, my mistake.” He ruffled her hair and playfully pushed her back over. Diana smiled softly at the two cousins, a hand fluttering uncertainly over her stomach, when a grunt caught her attention. 

“He’s gained weight.” Hilda commented, emerging from the office clasping Edward’s ankles. 

Zelda huffed in confirmation, “at least you have the light end,” she griped, her hands under Edward’s armpits, as the two maneuvered the hallway and out the back door. 

She must have made a noise of some kind, shock, horror, confusion… because Ambrose was suddenly standing up and approaching her slowly, hands held up as if to placate her. Before he could get a word in, however, the phone rang in the office. 

“Damn, just a moment.” He murmured, holding up an apologetic finger, before hurrying into the office and answering the phone. “Spellman’s Mortuary,” he hummed in response to the person on the phone and started taking notes, “two bodies you say, uh huh...” 

Baffled, Diana seriously considered gathering her things and fleeing while they were all preoccupied when a tentative hand brushed against her knee. 

Morgan watched her carefully and then patted Diana’s knee awkwardly; as if she knew how to comfort someone from being cared for and watching others but had never actually done it herself. “Uncle Eddie’s okay.” Morgan reassured her, “he just needs a nap in the garden.” 

Eyebrows flying up, Diana couldn’t help but repeat the young girl’s words. “A, a nap. In the garden?” 

“Uh huh, he might be a little bit. It’s always a long nap when someone sleeps in the garden. We can make it go faster though, Mama says keeping busy makes time go fast.” Morgan frowned in concentration and looked around the room before picking up a picture book and holding it out to Diana. “we, we could read?” She suggested quietly, eyebrows raised hopefully. 

Still shocked, but needing to focus on anything other then the fact she’d just witnessed what was likely her boyfriend’s dead body get hauled outside, Diana nodded. Morgan beamed at her, picked up her stuffed demon and climbed onto Diana’s lap. 

Shaking her head, Diana turned her attention to Morgan and began to read _Where the Wild Things Are_ out loud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They made quick work of burying Edward, it wasn’t as if they didn’t have the practice. Between the three of them there was at least one resurrection a week—though Hilda prided herself in only killing her siblings in the _most extreme_ circumstances, that didn’t mean Zelda and Edward didn’t go after one with a frequency that Hilda sometimes wondered if they were in an unspoken competition. 

In any case, they were already back in the kitchen and washing up and they heard Morgan giggle. Zelda’s lips tugged up automatically at the sound, her whole demeanor shifting from the angry, violent sister she’d just been, to a soft mother. 

When they entered the parlor though, they didn’t find Ambrose entertaining his cousin as they’d expected, but rather Morgan perched in Diana’s lap being read to. Hilda watched Zelda struggle internally for a moment, likely wanting to hex Diana for going near Morgan, before she moved further into the room and sat on the couch with a forced calm. 

“Having fun, darling?” Zelda managed and Diana froze when she heard Zelda’s voice. She’d been so wrapped up in the story, in the silly little girl sitting on her lap that she’d missed the women returning. 

Morgan, oblivious to the tension between the adults, smiled, immediately propelled herself off Diana’s lap and climbed onto her mother’s. “Uh huh, she doesn’t do the voices right, but that’s okay.” She informed them, nuzzling into Zelda’s side. 

A tender smile curled Zelda’s lips, and she smoothed back Morgan’s hair and kissed her head. “Well, no one can do the voices like me. _I could eat you up I love you so!_ ” She growled the line from the book and grabbed Morgan, pulling her close and pretending like she was going to take bites out of her neck. 

Squealing happily, Morgan tried to twist away. “You do the best voices, Mama, you do!” 

Zelda stopped at the exclamation, “I do? That’s so sweet of you to say,” she teased, tickling Morgan a little more but letting her daughter settle next to her on the couch, giggling softly and playing with Gorgo. 

The entire scene was so natural, so sweet and affectionate that Diana could only watch in awe. From all Edward told her, from the extremely brief amount of time she’d spent in Zelda’s presence… Diana never would have expected the woman to be such a soft, doting mother. She’d expected a disciplinarian, someone who clearly cared but had trouble showing it… Diana averted her eyes, the shame she’d felt before for assuming Zelda couldn’t possibly be a mother deepening. 

She’d been told Zelda would be resistant because she was old-fashioned, bossy, strict, stubborn, unwilling to change. But after hearing about Zelda’s informal transition into being a mother to her siblings, Diana could see now that wasn’t the case, that Edward didn’t understand his sister. Zelda was just being protective of her family, and right now Diana was a threat in Zelda’s eyes. Well, that was something she could change, all she needed to do was show Zelda she didn’t want to hurt the Spellman family… she wanted to join it. 

Lifting her gaze to say something to that effect, Diana almost immediately lost her words when she made direct eye contact with Zelda. And there was that look again, the one that seemed to cut right through her, peeled back her layers and studied her—Diana suddenly wished Morgan would recapture her mother’s attention just so soft Zelda would reemerge and save Diana from this fierce, slightly terrifying expression. 

“Edward will join us in a few hours, he doesn’t take as long as Hilda to resurrect.” Zelda remarked, absently stroking Morgan’s hair. 

Hilda, hearing this as she reentered the room with lunch, scoffed. “I do not take the longest.” 

Smirking, Zelda turned her attention briefly to her sister, “out of the three of us you do.” And Diana exhaled quietly, she hadn’t wanted to be the first one to break eye contact. Then she processed what they were bickering about… resurrection times? So, Edward really was— 

“Diana, I hope you’re hungry. We’ve got a couple types of sandwiches, some veggies and I made cookies for dessert.” Hilda interrupted her thoughts and Diana politely took a plate, though she didn’t have much of an appetite. 

Once everyone had food, Zelda looked at her again. “Now Diana, I understand Edward told you a great deal about us and the witching realm, is that correct?” 

Happy for an excuse not to eat, Diana nodded. “He, he told me some, yes. Though from what I, I overheard, and then what Hilda said, he wasn’t exactly transparent about the obstacles we face in being a couple.” 

Zelda rolled her eyes, “why I am not surprised?” She asked dryly, “I take it Edward neglected to mention it was against witching law? That the Dark Lord forbids formal relations with mortals?” She arched a brow and Diana pressed her lips together but nodded in reply. She felt a little like she was betraying Edward, but she wanted answers and so far it seemed like his sisters were going to be more forthcoming. 

“Honestly,” Zelda shook her head and turned to Hilda, “first he has the audacity to date a mortal, and then doesn’t have the gall to be truthful with said mortal.” 

Diana wasn’t sure if she should be offended, by being called a mortal or by Zelda referring to her as if she wasn’t there, but she did feel the need to defend herself and Edward. Diana chimed in, “well, he did tell me some things—” 

The sisters’ head turned in tandem to focus on her, and Zelda spoke once more. “Some things, yes, but not everything you’ve wanted to know. Well, luckily for us, Edward is a little preoccupied at the moment. What would you like to know?” The shocked expression on Diana’s face prompted Zelda to continue, “if you’re going to be in a relationship with my brother, you deserve to know about the world he is intent on dragging you into—it’s not exactly fun and cheery. We are Satanists.” 

Though Diana suspected that Zelda’s openness had more to do with her wanting to scare Diana away, she also thought it might be a test—to see if she, a mere mortal, could handle the witching realm. It was also a rare opportunity to ask all the burning questions Edward kept dancing around instead of answering. Sitting up straighter, Diana dove right in. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time they finished talking an hour had passed and the lunch plates cleared. Diana simply sat there, absorbing all the information the sisters shared with her, it was more than a little to take in. She was about to ask another question, one she’d held back for fear of the answer, when Hilda brought out the cookies. 

Morgan tugged her mother’s arm, “Mama, can I have one, please?” She pointed to the cookies and bit her lip hopefully. 

Zelda smiled and bopped Morgan’s nose, “just one, it’s almost time for your nap and too much sugar will keep you up.” The words barely left Zelda’s mouth and Morgan was already up out of her spot and snatching three cookies. “Mo,” Zelda warned, but the little girl ignored her, walked over to Diana and held out a cookie, an unsure smile on her face. 

Leaning over and accepting the treat, Diana smiled, “thank you, sweetie.” Morgan beamed, immediately deposited the second cookie in Hilda’s hand, before curling back into Zelda’s side and breaking the remaining one in half and giving part of it to her mother. 

The three women practically melted, and Zelda pulled Morgan closer to her side, murmuring, “thank you, my little demon,” before pressing a kiss onto Morgan’s head. Squirming happily, Morgan settled heavily against her mother, munching on her treat. 

Though small, the interruption robbed Diana of her courage and she swallowed down her last question along with her cookie. The conversation turned to mundane chatter until Morgan yawned widely and rubbed her eyes for a third time, despite her objections that she wasn’t tired. Moments later, Zelda had scooped up a sleepy, and still protesting, Morgan and took her upstairs for her nap. 

The back door banged open a few minutes after the two left and Edward straggled in, covered in dirt and dried blood and breathing raggedly; Diana couldn’t help the small shriek that escaped her at his appearance. 

“Where, is, she?” Edward growled, walking stiltedly into the room. 

Hilda barely glancing at him, selected another cookie from the tray. “Putting Mo down for her nap, she’ll be back down in a little bit.” She turned to him then and wrinkled her nose, “go get cleaned up, you’re getting filth all over the house.” 

And from what Diana could see of his eyebrows under the mud, they lifted at Hilda’s comment. “And who’s fault is that?” Edward asked caustically. 

“I dare say yours,” Hilda retorted, huffing in amusement. “What did you think would happen?” 

Before he could respond, Zelda came back, talking as she came into the room. “Was out like a light, she never realizes how tired she…” She paused when she noticed Edward. “Oh, look who finally decided to join us.” Zelda smiled wickedly and resumed her seat on the couch. Edward snarled and took a menacing step forward which only caused his sister to roll her eyes. “Honestly, Edward, this is hardly the first time I’ve killed you. Get over it and go clean up, we were having a nice chat before you arrived.” 

He gaped at this and glanced to Diana for confirmation. She tried to give him an encouraging smile, but truthfully, he was quite hard to look at. Perhaps reading this on her face, Edward stiffly excused himself and slowly left the room, eyeing all of them as he did, as if waiting for one of them to explain what happened while he’d been gone for there to be such a turn around in Zelda’s behavior. 

Instead, Diana turned to Hilda and whispered, “killed him? So, I wasn’t imagining things…” She’d suspected but kept trying to write it off as an elaborate prank—she couldn’t anymore now that Zelda so bluntly admitted to the deed. 

“Ahh, yes, I guess no one explained it to you, what with Ambrose getting pulled into an autopsy. We have a Cain pit. So whenever one of them gets a little too fiery or pissed off at the other, they kill each other, and the victor must bury the loser in the pit so they can resurrect. No pit, no resurrection.” 

She breathed in sharply through her nose, but made a small, “ohh,” to indicate her comprehension. Zelda said the witching realm was far more violent and dangerous than the one Diana normally frequented, she just hadn’t realized the extent… they killed one another for sport? 

Edward returned then in fresh clothes, clearly having used magic to speed up the process, and sat down. “Are you alright?” He asked under his breath, looking at her imploringly. 

Nodding, Diana squeezed his hand, “of course, I just have a lot to think about. Would it be alright if you took me home?” Edward looked like he wanted to argue with her, she could understand why. He’d brought her over to meet his family and he’d spent most of that time apparently dead and out in the garden. Ambrose walked into the room before Edward could make his case though. 

Laughing, the young man clapped Edward on the shoulder, “speedy resurrection, uncle. Is that a family record?” Edward grumbled and shook Ambrose’s hand off. 

“I believe I still hold the record,” Zelda interjected, with a smug smile and taking a sip of tea. The rest of the conversation was lost on Diana, a ringing starting in her ears… so they did kill one another for sport... even seeing who could come back to life fastest was a game to them. 

Seeing her distress, Edward took her hand, lied about Diana having prior engagements with her own family and stood to leave. As they made their way out, Hilda gave her a hug and told her it had been a pleasure, Ambrose nodded from the background, his mouth full of food. 

Zelda was, expectedly, more reserved but she tilted her head and shook Diana’s hand. “I hope we didn’t scare you off,” she offered and then turned around and disappeared into the house. Diana wasn’t sure if Zelda’s goodbye was a genuine wish or if she was reminding Diana there was, in fact, much to be scared of in this world of theirs. 

They finished their goodbyes and went outside. Needing time to process everything before talking about it, Diana turned to Edward and asked, “can we teleport? I don’t feel much like walking?” He kissed her forehead, redoubled his grip on her hand and they disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward wanted to linger at Diana’s, to talk to her, try and figure out what his sisters did in his absence without Ambrose there to temper them. Not that his nephew could have done much, but Hilda at least was more conservative when Ambrose was present—as if she were trying to set a good example of how a witch should behave so as to not get housebound. 

But Diana kissed him goodbye, told him she wasn’t scared off but needed to be alone to think. He’d wanted to needle her for information, but the stern look she gave him had him bowing out and teleporting back home. 

He’d barely landed on the front porch before heading inside to find Zelda, his sister’s last words to Diana echoing ominously in his head. Edward found her in the library doing some research on a rare medical condition one of her pregnant clients had presented with, she didn’t even look up when he entered. 

“What’s going on? What happened while I was in the pit?” He demanded, bracing himself on the table and glaring at his sister. 

Zelda’s eyes remained glued to her book, “I told you, we had a nice chat.” 

He slid into the seat across from her, “about what?’ 

“All manner of things,” she replied in a bored tone, turning a page. “If Diana refused to tell you, why should I?” 

Sputtering a little, Edward managed a “she didn’t refuse!” Zelda lifted a brow but continued to read. “She just needed time to think. And I’m asking you because _you_ were the one I was worried about. But, but you seem okay with her now…” He let the sentence hang there and when Zelda didn’t refute the statement he sat back, stunned. “You are okay with her,” he murmured in awe, this was unexpected. “What changed your mind? Was it how wonderful Diana is? I told you—” Edward began to enthuse, but Zelda cut him off there with a scoff. 

Finally raising her eyes from the book, Zelda gave him an unimpressed look. “Morgan did.” 

“What?” 

“Morgan changed my mind,” she clarified. “After we buried you, we came back in and I caught them unawares. Diana had Mo in her lap, reading her a book, using voices and everything. Mo liked her and you know how slow she is to warm up to new people.” 

Edward rolled his neck, “wonder where she got that from,” he muttered. 

Narrowing her eyes, Zelda continued. “Then we talked for over an hour, even if the relationship sours, I can see she has no desire to reveal us.” 

“Why would it sour—” 

“Because Hilda and I had to enlighten her on many things,” she replied, marking her page and closing her book. 

He blanched, the cocky attitude from moments before gone. “What did you tell her?” He demanded. 

Zelda looked at him appraisingly, “what she wanted to know. And she wanted to know a good deal. It seems you’ve been too busy with other… activities, to talk much.” 

Edward crossed his legs and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “She could have asked me.” 

“Yes,” Zelda smiled slyly, “she could have… and yet, she didn’t. What does _that_ tell you?” 

Frowning, Edward shook his head, “stop playing mind games. I know what you’re trying to do.” 

Losing interest, Zelda reopened her book, “oh? And what’s that?” 

“You’re trying to cause a rift between us. Make us doubt.” And this recaptured her attention faster than he thought it would. In fact, she seemed genuinely hurt by his comment. 

Snapping her book shut, Zelda glared at him. “No, Edward, I’m trying to get you both to see clearly and with reason. This relationship can go **no** further. You know that,” she emphasized gently, as if trying to soften the blow she thought she was dealing. “The Dark Lord will not permit it, so why pursue this? You’ll only hurt yourself and that lovely woman.” 

Edward blinked, “you think Diana is lovely?” 

She scoffed, tucked her book under her arm and stood. “What I do or don’t think makes no difference. The Dark Lord’s opinion is what matters, and he will **not** look kindly on what you’ve done, what you’ve revealed to her.” Zelda looked at him sympathetically, “think long and hard, dear brother, on how much you’re willing to risk and who you’re willing to hurt in your heedless pursuit of this.” 

“I love her, Zelds.” He murmured, ducking his head before meeting her eyes. 

Sighing quietly, Zelda came and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it feels that way, Eddie. But remember, she is mortal, in 60, maybe 70 years time she will be gone. A blip on the expanse of your extended life. Are a few decades worth it? And how will she feel, aging as you stay the same? How will you feel? We witches are shallow, vain creatures, Eddie. Will you want her still when she’s old? Is that fair to her?” 

“Zelda—” 

She squeezed his shoulder as she moved to leave. “I’m just saying, these are all very real and serious things to consider before you do anything drastic.” 

Edward shifted to keep her in his sight. “I want to marry her,” he admitted. 

Slowly curling and uncurling her free hand, Zelda stopped at the door and breathed deeply, trying to keep herself from slapping him; if killing him hadn’t made a difference, a slap certainly wouldn’t. “That would be what I mean by drastic,” she managed dryly. “Think some more on it, Eddie. Think of the price the Dark Lord will exact for your actions so far and what additional price he’ll demand if he allows you to marry a mortal. Just, just don’t make any decisions tonight, okay?” She nodded and headed upstairs to check on Morgan. 

He sat there contemplating all Zelda had said for some time. But she’d never been in love. Beelzebub, she’d resorted to magic to create a child because she couldn’t find love. Zelda didn’t, couldn’t, understand. He needed to marry Diana, he loved her. And, as Zelda had been so kind to remind him, everything had a price. Meaning Edward could marry Diana, the Dark Lord would agree to almost anything for a deal. 

Smiling, Edward teleported to the church. It was easier to summon the Dark Lord from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with little Morgan, hope you guys are too :)
> 
> Also, if anyone knows the actual length of Ambrose's sentence let me know, I couldn't find it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are going to be a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy :)

It took longer than he thought, to negotiate a deal that would allow him to marry Diana. But he and the Dark Lord finally came to an agreement nearly two weeks after Diana met his family. Smiling, Edward leaned back in his chair and pulled out the ring he’d been carrying around for some time now… soon, he’d ask her very soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Diana found herself spending more and more time at the Spellman house in the weeks that followed her very memorable introduction to the family. In that time she’d grown rather close with them… well, mostly Hilda, the woman’s endless kindness and optimism was contagious. The other Spellman sister was still as much a mystery to Diana weeks later as she had been the first day. 

But, on occasion, Zelda would open up as well. Revealing that there was more to her than a quick mind and biting wit. These moments were rare, at least around her, and Diana quickly learned not to question or even acknowledge them for fear they would evaporate. 

And the kids, Diana found them endlessly wonderful. Morgan, well, the child was an absolute delight. Smart, sweet, funny and with the high spirits and ferocity of her mother. While Ambrose maintained a quieter presence, he was immensely intelligent, his dry humor rivaled Zelda’s and his expressive eyebrows and charming smile never failed to amuse Diana. 

Yes, she was beginning to feel right at home among the Spellmans, so when Edward proposed she was excited as him to announce it to the family. Hilda squealed with joy and crushed them both into a hug, Ambrose’s brows shot up, but he congratulated them, clapping Edward on the shoulder and hugging Diana as well. 

Zelda, though, remained frozen. The dangerous glint in her eye and the stare down she was having with Edward diminishing the moment. 

“What did you pay for this?” She snarled, finally moving forward and standing toe to toe with her brother. The air around her started to heat up, forcing the others back. 

Raising his hands to try and pacify her, Edward cautiously took a tiny step back. “Zee—” 

She shook her head vehemently, “don’t you ‘Zee’ me. I warned you weeks ago, _what did you **pay**?_” The statement wasn’t a question but a demand. 

“Nothing that wasn’t going to be given anyway.” He replied cryptically, walking away from Zelda a little too stiffly to achieve the nonchalance he was likely going for. 

Twisting her lips, Zelda pushed further, unsatisfied with his answer. “What the hell does that mean?” 

Edward rounded on her then, anger sparking in his eyes in return. “It means I handled it. It means that the price wasn’t anything of consequence because it would have been paid in the future anyway. It means that I cannot, and will not, discuss the matter further as this deal is between the Dark Lord and myself.” 

If looks alone could kill, Edward would have dropped on the spot. Instead, Zelda, who looked about ready to spit fire, shook her head at him in disgust, picked up Morgan from where she was playing on the floor and stalked from the room. 

Diana had been displeased by Edward’s refusal to share what the price was as well, but he’d explained that this was how the Dark Lord worked. He didn’t allow witches and warlocks to go around telling people what the price for their deal was, because it took away the Dark Lord’s bargaining power. It had made so much sense that Diana didn’t question him further. But Zelda’s demand to know the price had Diana second guessing, for surely Zelda, out of anyone, would know how the Dark Lord operated; and if what Edward said was true… why had she pried? 

A gentle hand on her arm broke Diana out of her thoughts. “Don’t mind Zelda,” Hilda reassured her, squeezing her forearm. “She still feels compelled to watch out for all of us. And this is a tricky situation, a happy one, but tricky.” Hilda smiled at her and then turned to Edward. “Are you sure—” 

“Everything is fine. Trust me. A deal has been struck, Diana and I can marry with the Dark Lord’s permission.” He cut off Hilda’s question with a wave of his hand. 

Smile widening, Hilda nodded. “Alright then, this calls for a celebration! I’ve got some cake and tea…” She trailed off, heading into the kitchen. If Zelda's reaction had made Diana doubt, Hilda's reassured her; surely, Hilda wouldn't be so calm if this was such a big deal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Zelda avoided everyone for the rest of the night, furious and scared. Edward may think the price he’d agreed to was of no consequence, but if that were true the Dark Lord would never have settled for it. And the fact that Edward wouldn’t discuss the price gave Zelda no comfort. 

In a continued act of disproval, Zelda and Morgan ate breakfast early, avoiding everyone but Hilda, and then holed up in the library for Morgan’s lessons. Equally as stubborn, Edward said nothing when he left the house for the Church of Night, likely to prepare sermons for the next black mass. 

Hilda stuck her head through the door a little while later, announcing softly that she and Diana were heading to the market and if she needed Ambrose, she’d need to walk down to the morgue, he had his music blaring while he prepped several bodies—she’d known this already, they could hear the music even upstairs. But Zelda nodded in reply anyway before turning back to the rudimentary Latin lessons she was conducting with Morgan. 

Thirty minutes passed and Zelda was wrapping up Morgan’s lesson when a rumble moved through the house. Frowning, Zelda stood and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, trying to assess what had caused the disturbance. The music from the basement abruptly stopped and a shout of surprise and then pain echoed up the stairs. 

“Ambrose,” Zelda breathed, already moving to the door, “stay here.” She instructed, glancing back at Morgan who was now standing on top of her chair in concern, hugging Gorgo to her chest. “Understand? Only leave if it’s not safe, but stay otherwise, okay?” Morgan nodded anxiously and bit her lip but stayed put. 

Rushing out of the library, Zelda shut the doors behind her and made for the door under the steps that led to the morgue. She’s just made it to the door when the crashing and rumbling from before surged up the stairs and burst into the foyer, throwing Zelda against the far wall. 

It was a hoard of demons. 

The mass of creatures immediately made for the library. Red blanketed Zelda’s vision and a blast of magic shot through her hand without her knowledge, but the impact killed several demons, pushed others back and gave her a much needed moment to insert herself between them and the library door. 

Quickly sealing the door behind her, Zelda flexed her fingers and bent her knees, ready for battle. She could hear Morgan calling for her through the door, voice rising in pitch. “It’s alright, darling, just a few demons. Mama is taking care of it, just stay away from the door.” A scrabble sounded on the other side and Zelda knew Morgan was rapidly retreating from the door where she’d edged to call out for her mother. 

Turning her full attention to the demons, Zelda cast a shield charm between herself and the hoard. “Why are you here?” She demanded, she didn’t expect an answer, it was rare, but coordinated demon attacks like this wasn’t unheard of… how they had come to be in her home, Zelda had no clue, but it would be their last mistake. 

One of the ugliest ones, however, pushed to the front and sneered at her. “We’re here to give the high priest our regards and congratulations on his impending nuptials.” 

Before Zelda could process these words, the group charged. The spell held but the sheer number of demons colliding with the shield sent a shock of energy through the shield and slammed her into the library door. Her head cracked against the wood and the scene in front of her dipped and swayed, the edges going fuzzy for a moment before she recovered and straightened back up. 

She sent another explosive blast into their midst, the front line of the demon hoard crumpling to the ground. Not giving them time to recover, a torrent of wind swept through the foyer, smashing demons into walls and the ceiling with brutal force. 

The resistance they’d met had the demons hesitating, eyes shifting between their dead comrades and Zelda with disgust and hatred. She could sense they were building for another attack, collecting herself quickly, Zelda struck before they could—snapping the necks of several of the largest demons, the ones that would do the most damage in the next charge. 

Furious, the demons howled, beat their chests, and charged once more. Zelda pressed her lips tightly together in concentration and suddenly knives came flying in from the kitchen and attacked the rear of the group, diverting some of the attack. A few posts broke free from the bannister, as well, and started to beat still others back, impaling a few as they went. 

There were still too many. 

When they crashed into her shield again, she barely held them back. A guttural scream ripped through her throat at the effort of maintaining the knives, bannister posts and shield under their constant onslaught. Sweat trickled down her back, but she managed to snap a few more necks before their sheer number shattered her shield charm. 

Claws dug into her clothes and skin, dragging her into the midst of the hoard. Zelda kept fighting, but there were far too many and she couldn’t fight all of them alone, she was tiring. But seeing as how they’d come from the basement, Ambrose was likely horribly injured or dead already. The thought enraged her, these demons had come into **her** house and hurt **her** family, she wouldn’t let that stand. 

Another concussive blast emanated from her, killing those within a three-foot radius. Wind whipped through the foyer again and more demons were thrown into the ceiling. This earned her a brief reprieve, one she used to make her way back to the library door, which was under attack. Zelda had barely gone two feet when more demons pounced on her, her knees gave out under the weight and soon they forced her completely to the floor where they proceeded to beat her. Claws raked her skin, teeth ripped into her clothes, while other demons simply used their weight to try and smother her. 

Then she heard the door crack and Morgan screamed in terror. 

“No!” Zelda bellowed, electricity crackled through her and into the demons on top of her without any conscious thought on her part, the beasts fell away, seizing before going still. She lurched onto her feet and managed to close in on the library when something heavy smashed into the back of her head. 

Collapsing, the world flickered in and out, the only thing tethering Zelda was the sound of Morgan screaming for her. “Morgan,” she called out weakly, now trying to crawl to her girl. Her progress was halted by a demon grabbing her ankle and yanking her back; Zelda faintly heard a pop, but she had tunnel vision and didn’t even register the pain. “Morgan!” 

Another burst of electricity allowed her to breathe, but she couldn’t tell where Morgan was anymore. Everything was swaying in front of her and she couldn’t risk blindly releasing her magic into the room to kill demons anymore, not when she might hit her daughter. 

_“Mama! Mama, please! Help me, Mama! Don’t let them take me! Please, Mama! **Mama!** ”_ Morgan’s desperate plea sliced through Zelda and she turned to the sound, glimpsing a demon hauling her daughter towards the front door. 

Before she could react, several feet kicked at her sides viciously and Zelda fell to the ground the air stolen from her lungs and ribs throbbing. She reached out a hand in attempt to summon Morgan to her when something else connected with the back of her head. 

The world went black, came back again long enough for Zelda to blurrily see Morgan’s tear-stained, screaming face as she reached for her mother, and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did guess where this was going, I at least hope that even if it wasn’t surprising to read, that it was entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward came home a little early, wanting to talk to Zelda before Diana and Hilda came back from the market with lunch. But as he approached the house, he noticed the front door was all but ripped off its hinges. Sprinting inside, Edward paled at the sight that greeted him. 

Dead demon bodies were strewn around the room, at least 20 of them, littered with wounds—broken necks, knives, bannister posts and burn marks… Edward stood still, trying to process it all when he realized Zelda was lying in the midst of the damage. 

Crying out, Edward dropped to his knees next to her, but hesitated to touch her in case he did further harm. The back of her hair was matted with blood, a cut ran jaggedly along her hairline, leaving a streak of dried blood down her cheek, and countless other wounds covered her body. 

Unsure what else to do, Edward waved a hand and woke her, “Zelda! What happened?” He grasped her shoulders and carefully rolled her onto her back. And though her eyes were open now, they were glazed and dilated, and her head lolled to the side. “Zelda!” He exclaimed, alarmed by her lack of reaction. Edward had never been any good with healing spells and usually would’ve waited for Hilda, but there wasn’t time. 

Concentrating harder on a spell than he had since the academy, Edward cast a simple spell to heal the wound on the back on Zelda’s head, cleaning up the blood there as well. Blinking, Zelda shifted, trying to reorient herself and looking far more alert than a moment before. Sighing in relief, Edward ran a hand through his hair. 

“Zelda? Tell me what happened,” he tried again, gesturing to the demon bodies surrounding them. 

“They, they took Morgan,” she breathed, barely audible as she turned onto her side. 

Edward sat back on his heels, stunned, “what? Who?” He hadn’t even spared a thought for his niece, the destruction and the state Zelda was in taking all of his attention. 

“The, the demons. There, there were so many of them, Satan so many….” Her expression started to grow wild as she recalled recent events. Pushing up and getting her knees under her, she continued, “I couldn’t…” She swayed dangerously when she got to her kneeling position, automatically reaching out to him for stability, gripping his shoulder. 

Edward placed a hand over hers and squeezed, “stop trying to move, you’re badly injured. And tell me what happened with the demons.” 

As if realizing who she was talking to, Zelda looked at him directly for the first time. “They said, before they _dragged_ my little girl away, that they send their regards and congratulations to the high priest for his upcoming nuptials.” Her eyes were no longer glazed but sparking with something dangerous and violent. “What does that mean, Edward?” She bit out, wincing and pressing her free hand to her side, while the other dug nails painfully into his shoulder. 

“Zelda, you’re hurt, you need—” 

She summoned energy, she likely didn’t even have to spare, and shoved him away, forcing herself to stand up. Grinding her teeth at the pain, Zelda stumbling into a wall, where she remained leaning heavily against it, resting most of her weight on one foot. Clutching her side and breathing raggedly, Zelda made eye contact with him once more. “What does that mean? Why would they take,” her voice broke, all the emotion she’d been too shocked to process before crashing over her now. “My, my daughter?!” Tears slid down her cheeks, though Edward didn’t think she was aware of them. 

“Zelds—” He attempted, standing as well. 

“ **Tell me!** ” She roared, items in the room flying in all directions, her at the epicenter. 

Scuttling back, Edward took in his sister’s utter devastation and something inside him broke. He’d done this. “I made a deal with the Dark Lord, to marry Diana…” 

Eyes blazing, Zelda’s glare rooted him to the spot. “What does that have to do with Morgan?” She ground out, magic starting to pulse in the room, Zelda’s fear and anger amplifying it. Knives that had been abandoned on the ground after the fight with the demons started to skitter along the floor. 

Preparing a shield charm just in case, Edward backed slowly away from Zelda. “He wanted a child. _Just to have sign the Book of the Beast_. Morgan was going to sign when she turned 16 anyway, I didn’t see what difference it made that I, that I…” 

“That you used **my child** , my Morgan, as, as a bargaining chip.” She spat, and though they were indoors, strong winds started to gust through the corridors, pressing Edward further from her. 

As a mother, she’d thought she’d imagined and prepared for every conceivable scenario in which her little girl was stolen away… apparently Zelda hadn’t been creative enough. Because there was no way she could have anticipated this. 

Edward was backtracking, trying to defend himself, “I never intended, if I’d known they would take her—” 

Scoffing, then wincing, Zelda cut him off. “Then what? You wouldn’t have paid a price _you_ owed with _my_ daughter? Your, your niece…” Her face crumpled and sobs wracked through her body painfully. She only remained upright by clutching the door frame with one hand and bracing the other on the stair’s railing. “I asked you to think,” she managed tearfully, “to think _long and hard_ about who you were willing to hurt…” Zelda couldn’t finish her sentence. Couldn’t say her brother had, indeed, thought long and hard and still decided to hurt his sister the most, to hurt his niece…. The pain ripping through her at the realization barely stung in comparison to the loss of her child. 

“Zelds, I—” But whatever weak excuse or empty apology he’d been ready to deliver was lost when Hilda came barreling through the front door, an arm held out behind her to keep Diana back. 

Their mouths fell open in horror at the sight, dead demons littered the entrance, pools of blood collecting underneath them and smears of blood in the middle of the floor where there had been a struggle. Hilda’s eyes continued to survey the room when her eyes landed on her sister. 

“Zelda!” She gasped and ran to her, “you’re hurt.” Waving a hand to cast a diagnostic spell, Hilda’s eyes widened further. “Oh Satan,” she murmured when the results appeared on a card in front of her and she glanced around the room once more; eyes gaze lingering on the smears, knowing where they’d come from now. “Oh Satan, you’re, this is serious, more than I can, we need to get you to a hospital.” Hilda reached tentatively for her sister and then realized in awe that Zelda was standing. Blinking, Hilda looked at her, “how are you even upright, Zelds?” Shaking her head, Hilda turned to their brother. “Edward! What are you doing just standing over there? Help me—” 

“No.” Zelda interrupted, voice ravaged with emotion. “Don’t let him near me, I’ll kill him.” 

Taking a step back, shocked, Hilda shook her head. “Wha—, what? Zelda, you’re just disoriented from the pain. Come, let’s get Morg—” the words froze in her throat as she made a realization she dearly hoped wasn’t true. “Zelda, where is Morgan?” She asked in a near whisper. 

Diana inhaled sharply then, drawing their attention, she bent over and gingerly picked up something from the ground. When she held it up for Hilda to see, her eyes were shining with tears, it was Gorgo, Morgan’s toy demon. 

Fear clenched Hilda’s heart, “Zelda,” she turned back to her sister, “where is Morgan?” The question was desperate, though Hilda was certain she already knew the answer—demons had stolen the girl, though why she wasn’t sure. 

A tear slipped down Zelda’s cheek at the sight of the stuffed toy. Angrily wiping it away, Zelda pushed off the wall, despite Hilda’s protest, leaving smears of blood along it. “Ask him. He’s the one that paid his price with Morgan’s life.” She lurched forward and limped to the front door. 

Turning slowly, Hilda faced her brother, “Edward…” she let it hang there, hoping he would deny everything. But before he could respond, Zelda stumbled and barely caught herself on the doorframe. 

“Zelda, wait! You need a hospital, where are you—” Hilda went to take her sister’s arm, but Zelda was already moving again. 

“Now that I know why Morgan was taken, to fulfill some price and not a random act of demon violence, I can bargain for her back. She’s alive, the Dark Lord wouldn’t harm her. But I also know the Dark Lord won’t come if I summon him, he won’t want to give up his prize. So, I’m going to him.” She declared, hobbled out the door. “Hilda, if I don’t make it back, look after Morgan, you are her Night Mother.” 

Hilda felt her chin wobble at the request, “just wait, I’ll—” 

“And don’t let Edward near her ever again.” She added in a tone that brokered no argument. 

Edward took a small step forward, “Zelda—” he spoke up for the first time in a while, and at his voice Zelda whipped around, just for a moment, to glare at him. 

“If I make it back, regardless of how safe or unharmed Morgan is… _ **I will kill you.**_ ” With that Zelda limped away once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Hilda whipped around and advanced on her brother, Diana pressed herself into the corner of the room as Hilda’s magic and wrath filled the space. 

“Talk.” She ordered, pointing a finger at Edward. 

More than a little flustered at this side of her, Edward stammered. “Sister, I swear to you, I never—” 

Unable to restrain herself, Hilda shoved him into the wall with a blast of magic. “I have no time for your excuses. Talk.” She ground out through clenched teeth. 

Rubbing the back of his head, Edward explained quickly. “I had to promise the Dark Lord a child to marry Diana. _Just to sign the Book of the Beast_. I thought since Morgan was already on the Path of Night, since she’d sign in 12 years anyway… I didn’t see what difference it would make.” He trailed off at Hilda's expression. 

Diana gasped in horror as he explained, and Hilda’s power crackled. 

“You thought you could **outsmart** the Dark Lord…” Hilda uttered in a low, hard tone, running her tongue over her teeth and working her jaw side to side. “He is the Father of Lies, Edward! You truly believed he wouldn’t catch onto you?” She flexed her fingers, barely holding back the curse that was itching to be released. “He knew you’d try and twist the deal, so he tricked you first and collected early.” She shook her head, “you **bloody bastard**!” Closing the distance between them, Hilda started to slap at him, a blow landing with every word, “I. Trusted. You! Trusted you’d done the right thing for this family.” 

Edward merely blocked his face and let the other hits rain down in him. Hilda shoved him once more and stepped back, breathing forcefully through her nose. 

Pointing at the ruined front door, she continued to back away from him. “I’m going to find Zelda before she manages to kill herself. Satan knows how she’s even moving right now. Then, I’m going to help her get Morgan back. And if, by the time we return, she still wants to kill you…” 

“Hilda, I—” Edward tried to start, but she cut him off. 

“I’ll help her do it.” She finished coldly, eyes clear and voice hard. “You, you find Ambrose, make sure he’s okay. Then you clean up all this,” she gestured to the blood, bodies and grime covering the foyer. 

He gaped at her, a scowl pulled on her face and Hilda marched out of the house; she needed to find Zelda and fast. 

Only moments after Hilda disappeared through the door, Edward caught movement in the corner of his eye… Diana. In his sisters’ fury and their subsequent exits, he had temporarily forgotten about the presence of his fiancée. Turning to her, intent on providing further explanation, his words died when she dealt him a ringing slap across the face. 

“How could you?” She demanded, eyes glistening. 

Recovering, Edward reached for her hands only for her to back away from him. “Diana, it was for us… so we could marry.” He attempted, knowing now that wasn’t reason enough for what he’d done, but still needing to try and defend himself. “I, I did tell you the Dark Lord would ask a favor of me. Before giving his permission.” 

Diana’s jaw clenched and her eyes widened dangerously, “favor.” She repeated softly, “this isn’t a favor, Edward. Had you told me this was the ‘favor’…. A child’s life, Edward!” She exclaimed breathlessly in disbelief. “Your niece’s. Sweet, smart, wonderful Morgan.” Her chin trembled and he ached to comfort her but knew he’d lost the privilege. 

“I never thought he’d collect so soon—” Or at all, he thought. When the deal had been struck, Edward believed he’d managed to pull one over on the Dark Lord… he’d been so, so very wrong. 

Uninterested in his justifications, Diana swallowed hard and continued. “And what if Zelda hadn’t had a child? Would you have offered up our child instead?” Her voice was softer than before, but no less accusing. And it took him a moment to realize that while one of her hands was clutching Morgan’s toy, the other had come up and was resting on her stomach. 

Edward blinked, “you’re, you’re pregnant?” He exclaimed, joy flooding through him despite the situation. 

“Yes.” Diana bit out, clearly unwilling to tell him now, but needing answers. 

A shaky exhale escaped him, “but this is—” Unexpected, fast, frightening, countless other words jumped into mind but the overwhelming one was wonderful. This was wonderful. 

But he hadn’t answered her question, too caught up in the news; so, Diana rephrased it. “ _Would you have given up **our** child, or would you still have **stolen** the most precious thing in the world from your sister_?” 

He looked at her miserably, “Diana—” 

“Say no more, there’s no good or right answer to that.” She spat, slapping him again before taking off her engagement ring and throwing it at him as she turned to leave. 

Fumbling to catch the ring, Edward chased after her, “I did it for us.” He implored, holding the ring out to her. 

She spun to face him again, face thunderous. “And had you spoken to me, told me the price of ‘us’, I would have told you it wasn’t worth it. That all that mattered was us being together, not whether we married. But no,” Diana poked him hard in the chest, forcing him to take a step back. “you went and **SOLD** your niece. We’re done, Edward. I’m going to go help your sisters get that magnificent little girl back, and then I _never_ want to see you again.” 

Clutching Gorgo protectively to her chest, Diana stalked out of the house, irrationally thinking if she kept the toy safe, Morgan would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, I know. But the next one is coming real soon! Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was pitch black and his head was throbbing. Groaning, Ambrose tried to sit up only to crack his head on something. Colorful curses in several languages flew from his lips as he brought a hand to his forehead and felt around him with the other. 

That couldn’t be right. 

His hand scrabbled all around him. He, he was in some kind of box, encased on all sides. Trying to calm his breathing, Ambrose focused on teleporting out…. But it didn’t happen, he was blocked. Panic clawed up his throat, constricting it until he forced it back down, swallowing hard. He just needed to determine where he was and _then_ he could work on getting out. 

What had he been doing? Before waking up… bodies. He’d been prepping bodies, listening to his music. Okay, okay it was a start. Then what? Squeezing his eyes shut, Ambrose walked himself through the preparation, each step, each movement. He’d been finishing with Mr. Crosby, tucking the tie into the suit jacket when there’d been a rumble. One that shook the house’s very foundation. 

Ambrose had frozen, unsure of the cause and before he could search for it, the floor had split open and demons were pouring out. One knocked over his speakers, cutting off the music. A shout of shock escaped him and then they were on him; he’d never stood a chance. Something had hit him in the head, and it’d all gone dark. Irritated and no closer to figuring out his location, Ambrose kicked out a foot and when he connected with the back wall, the surface underneath him slid a bit. Waiting a moment, he tried again, and the surface shifted a little more, bouncing on the wall behind his head. Feeling around once more, this time with renewed purpose, Ambrose recognized the stainless-steel underneath him. 

Satan help him, they’d stuffed him in one of the body storage drawers along the morgue wall. Well, it explained why he couldn’t teleport out. After seeing too many mortal horror zombie movies with Auntie Zee, Ambrose enchanted the storage units so nothing could escape them, physically or magically. Zelda teased him about it still, but he claimed that enough witches fiddled with necromancy and other black magics that he wasn’t going to risk it. 

And now, he sighed deeply, now it had come back to bite him in the ass. 

Grumbling, and knowing someone would come searching for him eventually, Ambrose started to rhythmically hit the door to let whoever came to the basement next know where he was trapped. 

Then something dawned on him and his fist halted abruptly. He hadn’t been alone in the house when the demons attacked… Auntie Zee and Mo. A chill shot through him, the demons **must** have been after one of them, why else just neutralize him and move on? Ambrose started to pound on the door, a frantic energy fueling him as he shouted himself hoarse. He wasn’t sure how long he did this for, but suddenly the door flew open and his fist punched empty air as the light flooding in blinded him. 

Kicking off the back wall, Ambrose propelled the platform out of the storage unit, he rolled off and landed in an awkward crouch—ready to attack even if the blood in his head was pulsating so hard he couldn’t see straight. 

“Ambrose!” Uncle Edward’s voice reached him, “settle, they’re gone.” A hand clasped his shoulder and he dropped the remaining distance, plopping onto the floor, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, the light compounding his headache. 

Exhaling in relief, Ambrose rested his elbows on his knees, “uncle, I am glad to hear your voice.” 

Gentle hands grasped either side of his head and turned it carefully, inspecting for wounds. “Anything other than the head?” Edward asked, voice soft as his fingers probed. Ambrose grunted a no in reply and a brief surge of magic later eased the pain, then dissipated it completely. Smiling gratefully, Ambrose brought his eyes up to his uncle’s only to find them haunted. Shooting up from the floor, Ambrose finally took in the destruction of the room around him. 

“What happened?” He demanded and when he looked back to his uncle, he registered the blood on Edward’s clothes. “Oh Satan,” he murmured, sprinting up the stairs and ignoring how Edward called after him. 

His breath left him in a violent whoosh at the scene at the top of the stairs. Bending over, Ambrose braced himself on his knees, trying to process the carnage. “Uncle,” he whispered when he felt Edward join him. “Auntie Zee and Morgan, they, they were here. What—” Turning to face his uncle once more, the despair in Edward’s expression had Ambrose stumbling back from him. “What happened!? **Where are they?!** Aunt Zelda! Morgan!” He shouted out for them, running through the house, ignoring the dead demons strewn across the foyer. 

“Ambrose—” 

“Auntie! Coz!” He bellowed, horror and panic rising. 

Uncle Edward caught his arm as he ran by, “Ambrose! They’re not here.” 

Eyes wild, Ambrose jerked his arm from Edward’s grip. “Where are they? What happened? Why would…” He stopped and surveyed the area, an idea coming to him. Bounding up several steps, Ambrose positioned himself on the first landing so he could see the entire foyer and murmured a complex spell in Latin, waving his hands. 

When he finished, imprints erupted from the woodwork and recreated the scene from earlier. An echo of the rumble sounded, Ambrose heard his own shouts indicating the hoard had erupted into the morgue. A transparent version of Aunt Zelda came running from the library in response to the noise, his name on her lips as she shut the doors behind her and made for the basement. 

As his spell played out, Ambrose watched in equal parts devastation and awe as his aunt battled the demon hoard valiantly only to be overpowered just as Morgan was carried away. The spell continued, the ghostly version of Zelda inert in the middle of the floor until a copy of Edward rushed through the door. Breathing heavily, Ambrose ended the spell, the imprints fading away and leaving only blood and corpses. 

Edward gaped at him. “How did you—” 

“A reversing spell.” 

Shaking his head, Edward came to the bottom of the stairs. “I’ve never seen it used—” 

“Because I tweaked it. I have to do something with my limitless time here.” Ambrose replied mechanically, taking the steps down stiltedly. “It’s my fault,” he confessed, voice breaking as he slumped on the bottom step. 

This caught his uncle’s attention, pulling it away from where his spell had dissipated. “Ambrose, how is this—” 

Burying his head in his hands, Ambrose interrupted. “If, if I hadn’t been in the basement, if I’d even been able to hold my own, just for a minute…. Auntie Zee wouldn’t have tried to come help me, she could have holed up in the library with Morgan. Fortified it, sent for help. Instead she was forced to take the offensive, because of me. And she,” he swallowed hard and his eyes drifted back to where Zelda’s ghost had fallen for the last time. “She was horribly injured because of me, Morgan lost… Uncle, _I am so sorry._ ” He couldn’t meet Edward’s gaze for the shame, tears leaking down his cheeks. “And now, now I can’t even help get Morgan back or avenge her like I assume Aunt Zelda is doing now; because I am housebound.” Ambrose’s shoulders started to shake. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Uncle Edward sat next to him. “No, no Ambrose. You couldn’t have done anything different. And it’s my fault, they came,” he sighed, “they came because of me.” 

Sniffing, Ambrose turned to his uncle, brow furrowed. “What?” 

“I won’t be able to hide this from you once your aunts return. And I would rather you hear it from me. I—” Edward stood and paced away. “In order to marry Diana, I made a deal.” 

Ambrose wiped his face and stood as well, already knowing where this was going, but he wanted his uncle to say it out loud. “What kind of deal, uncle?” He asked coldly, “because yesterday, you said the deal was of _no consequence_.” 

Distraught, Edward speared his hands through his hair. “I thought it was. The Dark Lord asked for a child—" 

Without realizing what he was doing, Ambrose punched his uncle in the face, sending Edward reeling back, clutching his jaw. “You gave Morgan to the Dark Lord in exchange for a mortal!” He growled, breathing hard, hands clenching into fists again… the desire to strike his uncle still quite strong, regardless of the throbbing in his hand. 

“Just her name! Signed in the Book of the Beast, not even immediately, when she came of age. But he tricked me, the Dark Lord—” He was still trying to defend his actions?! 

Ambrose hit him again, a fire lit inside him the likes of which he’d never felt before. “Get. Out.” He demanded, his tone venomous and entire body rigid. 

“Ambrose,” 

Shaking with fury, Ambrose backed away when Edward took a step towards him. “Get out of this house. Don’t come back.” He looked at his uncle directly in the eye, letting him know this was not something he was going to change his mind on. 

Tears glistened in Edward’s eyes, they just hardened Ambrose further. Then, “you’re like a son to me. I took you in—” 

It was a low blow, his uncle clearly desperate, but Ambrose wasn’t going to allow the manipulation. “Yes. You did take me in, after my father, after I got caught up with some bad people and was arrested. You did. You were like a father to me, Edward. But that does not change you selling Morgan, who is like my sister. That does not change your betrayal and wounding Aunt Zelda, who is like a mother, in the worst possible way. So, yes, you _were_ a father to me, but they’re my family too and what you’ve done… it’s unforgivable.” 

“I meant no harm, Ambrose.” Edward pled, tears now slipping down his face. 

“That’s what you’ve caused though!” He bellowed, rage filling him at the sight tears… Edward didn’t have the right to cry. “I’m doing you a favor, uncle.” Ambrose spat the title, “consider this a kinder option than what awaits you when Aunt Zelda returns. I’m sure she’s already all hellfire and fury, her time bargaining in Hell with the Dark Lord will not temper that. I’ll give you time to collect your things. Then you’re gone. You’ll pass the house wards to me, you’ll no longer be in control of them. You will not be allowed back on Spellman property.” 

Edward tried to take his upper arm, but Ambrose shook him off. “Please, this is my home. My family—” 

But Ambrose already turned his back, grabbing the ankles of the nearest demon. “We stopped being your family when you **sacrificed** one of us for something as inconsequential as a marriage license.” Dragging the demon to the kitchen and out the back door, Ambrose avoided looking at his uncle. He could have used magic, but he needed to work off this anger burning through him. Rolling the demon down the deck steps, Ambrose made his way back inside for another; only to find Edward helping. “I told you—” He started, a snarl forming on his lips. 

Hands held up in surrender, “just, just let me help with this. Then I’ll go. Maybe in a decade or so you’ll all forgive me.” His uncle remarked hopefully. 

Ambrose scoffed, but grabbed another demon. “Unlikely, but if it keeps you going.” He lugged the beast out with Edward trailing after him with a demon of his own. 

They spent the next few hours clearing the bodies, repairing the bannister, replacing the knives, removing the blood from the floor and fixing the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback, I know it’s a little slow in pace, but I _was_ asked for angst… haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Beelze quickly followed her brethren out the front door when Ipos bellowed out that they had the girl. The retreat was fast, the demons more than willing to leave after losing so many… many more than anticipated. 

The Dark Lord had sent a large group of them, expecting some resistance… their hoard never thought it would be to such a degree though. It also hadn’t helped that the Dark Lord instructed them not to kill anyone, it would unbalance the deal the Dark Lord made with the high priest. Though it made sense, it only made their job harder to do. 

The man in the basement had been easy enough to overwhelm. They’d had the element of surprise on their side and they erupted from the ground right behind him, the man hadn’t stood a chance. The mother though… she’d posed a larger problem than any of them thought possible. 

She’d fought ferociously, Beelze could admit that, a mother protecting her child was admirable; even if it’d been for naught. 

When they were all about 15 feet from the house, Ipos opened the ground back up and their group poured inside, not wanting to risk running into any more Spellmans. Beelze slipped inside just in time to see Ipos dump the child on the ground, unconcerned about her running away now that they were sealed underground, congregating in the outermost circle of Hell. 

As her brethren moved around, tending to their wounded and taking a head count to determine who was lost, Beelze didn’t miss how the child bounced up from where she’d been dropped, snarling and clawing at any demon who came within reach. She was easily knocked aside, but she rose each time ready to fight some more. 

Fascinated by the little witch that had captured her Master’s attention to the degree that he’d commanded her stolen from her family, Beelze approached the girl. Ignoring the looks of malice the other demons shot the child, and the ones of shock shot her way, Beelze squatted in front of the child. 

Almost immediately, the child launched herself at Beelze, kicking, hitting, even attempting to bite. It was a mirror to how the little beastie fought them up above, though a little magic had escaped her then—much to everyone’s surprise. Not that it had done any good then, they’d still defeated the mother and snatched the girl away, and it wasn’t doing any good now. 

“Easy there, little one.” Beelze soothed, taking the child’s arms and hold her at arm’s length. “You are strong and fierce, but there are too many of us to fight. Save your strength.” 

Slowing her movements and then stopping completely, the child eyed her with contempt, face scrunching up. “For what?” 

Carefully releasing the little beastie, making sure she wouldn’t renew her attack, Beelze explained. “For when you meet the Dark Lord. He is quite looking forward to meeting you.” 

The child clenched her fists and raised her chin a notch in defiance, “I don’t want to meet him. Not til I see mama.” 

Just then another demon overheard them, “your 'mama' killed 27 of us, child! She is lucky the Dark Lord wanted no witches’ deaths, otherwise we’d have torn her apart!” He spat, looming over them. “Beelze, you shouldn’t be talking to the spawn of that woman. It’s not a pet.” 

Beelze merely glared at him, undeterred and more intrigued by the child and why the Dark Lord wanted her than upset that a few of her countless siblings died on the mission. Huffing in disgust, her brother stalked away, grumbling. 

“My mama protected Ambrose, me and our house. He can’t be mad demons got hurt when they came into _our_ house.” The child stated angrily. “And they hurt mama! I want to see her. I want to see her before I meet the Dark Lord.” 

Beelze shook her head, “your mama is not joining us, little one. She is above.” 

Crossing her arms and finding this answer unacceptable, the girl scowled at her. “Then bring her down here or take me up.” 

Chuckling, Beelze smiled at the girl’s tenacity. Before she could reply, though, there was a general announcement that they were moving out. Turning back to the child, Beelze straightened. “Come little one, we are leaving.” 

Fear flitted across the girl’s face briefly before a mask fell into place. “I don’t want to. I don’t know any of you and mama always said **never** go places with strangers.” 

“My name is Beelze. Now we’re not strangers, come.” She tried to usher the child forward, but her feet stayed planted. 

Brow furrowing, the girl cocked her head as if studying Beelze. “Like Beelzebub? Like Satan?” 

Nodding, Beelze glanced around, hoping no one would decide they needed to be moving and manhandle the child away. “Like that, yes. My mother has high hopes for me, and she gave me a strong and unholy name for me to live up to. Come now.” 

“My, my name’s Morgan.” The child offered uncertainly, “after Morgan le fay.” Her eyes also darting around and warily watching as Beelze’s siblings shuffled around them. 

Beelze smiled again, “a strong name as well. Come then, little Morgan, we must move.” 

Shifting nervously, and tugging at her shirt, Morgan shook her head. “No. Not til I see mama.” 

Suddenly, Ipos was looming over them. “Why aren’t you marching, sister?” He demanded, “is this human child too much for you to handle?” Though Beelze adamantly shook her head, Ipos turned his attention to Morgan. “Don’t make me drag you behind me all the way to the inner circle of Hell, child. Your mother was trouble enough, I will have no more from you.” 

“Ipos, there’s no—” 

But Morgan just bared her teeth at him before taking her hand and leading Beelze after the other demons. Stunned, Beelze allowed herself to be tugged forward and then fell into step next to this bold little girl. The demoness was starting to understand why the Dark Lord was so interested in her. 

As they made their way through the circles, Beelze was shocked even further by Morgan’s attitude. Perhaps the child was trying to distract herself from seeing her mother viciously beaten, from being kidnapped but she was putting up a marvelous front; carefully taking in her surroundings and asking countless questions. Soon other demons were clumping around them, vying to answer Morgan’s questions, certain they knew best. 

They reached the final circle quickly and the Dark Lord was seated imposingly on his throne. “Bring the child here.” He commanded, and at the sound of his voice Morgan’s grip on Beelze’s hand redoubled, but she didn’t shrink away. Squeezing Morgan’s hand reassuringly, Beelze led her forward and stopped when they were in front of the Dark Lord. Peering closely at Morgan, the Dark Lord huffed. “Are you hurt child?” 

Morgan’s hand trembled in Beelze’s but the child stood firm. “No, but my mama is!” She exclaimed. 

Waving a dismissive hand, the Dark Lord settled back into his seat, “your mother lives. Though she is no longer a concern of yours. This is your home now.” 

“No! My mama is coming for me. She’ll take me home.” Morgan shouted defiantly. 

A frown pulled on the Dark Lord’s mouth. “Do not argue with me, child, or I will have to punish you.” 

Beelze flinched at the threat and tried to steer Morgan away, hands on the girl’s shoulders. But the little beastie shrugged her off and glared at the Dark Lord. 

“You don’t scare me!” Morgan announced loudly, pointing at the Dark Lord. “I’m brave and strong like mama and **she’s coming for me**!” At the declaration, Beelze hunched over, waiting for the impending blow, eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

But instead, instead the Dark Lord laughed. He laughed and looked at Morgan as if seeing her anew. “You will do well here, child. Lilith will be pleased.” 

Perking up, some of the anger drained away from Morgan. “Lilith?” She repeated softly, eyes wide with awe. “The mother of demons? Is she here?” The beastie asked, looking around the room in earnest. 

An expression Beelze had never seen passed over the Dark Lord’s face… he, he looked put out that Morgan was more interested in the mother of demons than him. Begrudgingly, he replied that Lilith was not currently there, she was out on a mission. Sighing in disappointment, Morgan trudged away without a dismissal, retaking Beelze’s hand and pulling the demon after her as she made for a corner of the throne room with a few cushions. 

As they sat, Beelze tried to prod the child into conversation. “So, you like our mother?” 

Morgan pulled her knees into her chest, “she’s very powerful, she’s my favorite demoness.” 

Noticing a distinct change in the little beastie’s behavior, Beelze nudged her. “I’m sure she’d like you too. You can meet her when she gets back.” 

“Really?” Morgan looked at her doubtfully, hugging her knees harder. 

Scooting closer, Beelze nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, mother Lilith is very good to smart, powerful witches, she would like to meet you.” 

Morgan pressed her lips together as if contemplating the statement. “Promise? I can meet her?” She held out a pinkie. Perplexed, Beelze took the girl's hand and turned it over, unsure what she was doing with it. “It’s a pinkie promise,” she explained, righting her hand and holding out her finger once more. 

Tentatively copying the child, Beelze linked her pinkie with Morgan’s. “I promise.” Seemingly satisfied, Morgan dropped her hand and wrapped it around her legs once more. 

“Can I go home now?” She asked softly, biting her lip hopefully. 

Confused, Beelze tilted her head. “I thought you wanted to meet my mother.” 

“I do, but she’s not here. I want to wait at home with mama.” Morgan rested her chin on her knees, staring at the flames dancing along the wall on the other side of the room. 

Beelze furrowed her brow, “this is your new home," she gestured to the room, "with us. Lilith will be your new mother.” 

Tears welled in Morgan’s eyes, “no.” Her chin trembled, and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. “I want **my** mama. I don’t want yours.” She buried her face in her knees as her shoulders started to shake. 

“Sorry, little beastie, you belong with us now.” Beelze explained, awkwardly patting the child’s hunched back. In time she would understand, she would learn to love it here, in the dry heat and the glorious presence of mother and the Dark Lord. Yes, the little beastie would be happy in time, Beelze could help make her happy. 

Before Beelze could reassure Morgan of this, though, a deafening crash sounded from the seventh circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our trio of badass women are coming back next chapter, don’t worry! 1 maybe 2 chapters left


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got an idea for Hell and it just exploded making this much longer than I planned. Multiple POVs in this one, let me know if it doesn’t make sense. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Hilda caught up with Zelda fairly quickly, her sister wasn’t moving fast by any means. “Just wait, just a moment, so I can heal—” Hilda shuffled next to her, trying to assess which injury to address first. 

Zelda waved her off, trying to hide the grimace the gesture caused. “Save your energy, sister, you’ll need it for the fighting.” 

Before she could argue, Hilda heard someone running up behind them. Expecting Edward despite the threats, she spun with a curse on her fingertips only for it to dissipate when she realized who’d followed them. 

Diana. 

Glancing at Zelda who hadn’t reacted, likely because her momentum was the only thing keeping her going, Hilda tried to warn Diana off with wide eyes and wild hand gestures; unsure what Zelda would do when faced with what had motivated Edward to sell Morgan. 

Either Diana misunderstood her attempts, or she blatantly ignored them, because she caught up to them completely within seconds of Hilda seeing her. “I’m here to help,” she explained, a little breathlessly and holding a stitch in her side. “I don’t know how I can, but I **won’t** let what Edward—” 

“Fine.” Zelda cut in, not even turning her head or breaking her limping stride; she only waved her hand and the toy demon Diana had been carry disappeared. Hilda blinked but figured Zelda wanted to protect the toy from being damaged, so Morgan would have her favorite toy to return to. 

Returning to the matter at hand, Hilda grasped her sister’s arm under the pretext of gaining her attention, instead she sent a quick healing spell into Zelda to try and relieve the pain in her ankle. “Zelda, is it safe…” 

Scowling, Zelda shook Hilda’s hand off her arm. “I told you to conserve your strength, Hilda.” She scolded, still moving forward, though a little faster than before and with a less pronounced limp. “And of course, it’s not safe. But if I’m to get Morgan back, we’ll need to travel through the Seven Circles. And one of those requires a mortal’s presence. Why do you think so few witches go into Hell?” 

“I’d have thought because it isn’t a pleasant place,” Hilda muttered. 

“Because _no one_ is able to convince a mortal to accompany them,” Zelda answered as though it were obvious. “The Circles strip away any spells placed on the mortal to enchant them into being there. This usually results in the mortal refusing to go further, I mean, they were tricked into Hell, why would they? Then witches have no choice but to find a new way out or die as demon fodder. No, having Diana with us is essential.” 

Diana fell into step on the other side of Hilda and peered around her to address Zelda. “This, this doesn’t involve sacrifice, does it?” She asked anxiously, while she wanted to help, she had her own child to think of now. 

Still striding forward, Zelda barely glanced at Diana when she replied. “No, nothing so crude.” 

Curious, Diana pressed further. “Why a mortal? What Circle is it? Are there nine Circles like in—” 

“Heaven no, the only thing Dante described correctly in his horrendous novel was that Hell is made up of levels.” Zelda rolled her eyes as if any novice could have ascertained as much. “There are Seven Circles of Hell, based on the false god’s concepts of the seven deadly sins. The Dark Lord used the themes as a mockery to create the levels of his domain; rewarding what the false god punishes.” Zelda informed her. “If one was invited into Hell, these Circles would contain a bounty of pleasure. Gluttony a buffet of every conceivable food and you’d never get full or sick, Lust essentially one big orgy and so on. 

“But,” Zelda cautioned, wincing and holding a hand against her side and having a little trouble catching her breath. “If one enters Hell without permission, as we are, the Seven Circles become obstacles. You need a mortal to get through Pride because the Dark Lord saw it a flawless way to prevent unwanted guests from barging in. You see, he thought every witch would be too proud to ask a mortal for help… and he’s right, to an extent. Pride foils the most witches. _But not us_ ,” she added, with a determined tone. 

Hilda frowned a little at this information, she hadn’t known a mortal was necessary to travel through Hell. Which meant Zelda had either expected Diana to join them or, more likely, she’d hoped Diana would come but anticipated on trying to power through the Pride Circle with brute force. Before she could ask, Zelda stopped. 

“Ah, we’re here!” Zelda announced, hunching over slightly and hugging her arms around her middle. 

An eerie structure rose up before them, made entirely of sticks and the roots of nearby trees; though the circular shape of the wood meant it was far from natural. 

As Zelda examined the structure, Hilda cast a few more quick spells—healing some of the damage to her sister’s ribs to ease her breathing, repairing Zelda’s dress to hide the wounds she had no time to tend to, and cleaning away the blood on Zelda’s face. 

Zelda pivoted slowly to glare at her, furious. Eyes wide, Hilda rushed to explain, “just to help you get through this. And you wouldn’t have wanted Morgan to see you like, like that. It would’ve… just trust me, Zelds, you wouldn’t have wanted her to see you like that.” 

Anger draining, Zelda nodded in thanks and turned back to the structure. Inhaling slowly, Zelda raised her hands and murmured a complex spell. The air thickened and it felt as though an electrical storm was moving in, the air practically crackling. Then the center of the portal started to shimmer and then snapped wide open, thick grey fog creeping out across the ground. 

Nodding concisely, Zelda marched forwards to the entrance. Hilda remained frozen for a moment, mouth hanging open. In all their history, only a Grand Magus was capable of opening portals to limbo and Hell by themselves; anyone else wishing to accomplish the same feat needed other witches. 

And yet, Zelda had just opened it without even breaking a sweat… Hilda had always known her sister was incredibly powerful, but this, this was something else. 

Shaking herself, Hilda was quick to follow, checking over her shoulder to ensure Diana was coming; the woman was right behind her as they entered the first Circle of Hell. 

**Circle 1:**

The moment they passed through the barrier it was as if a haze lowered over them, a heavy blanket weighing them down. Hilda found herself yawning, struggling to keep her eyes open and her feet stumbled tiredly over the uneven ground. Behind her Diana was all but sleepwalking, lids half-closed and rubbing her eyes. 

Hilda considered laying down, unclear as to where they were or why they’d come in the first place… all she wanted was to sleep and never move again. She could see others who were already sleeping on the ground, so it couldn't be too bad. Just as she’d decided to do just that, sleep, a hand gripped her arm tightly and yanked her forward. 

Mumbling her complaints, Hilda allowed herself to be led out of the grey fog and through a door. The moment the door closed the haze lifted and Hilda shook her head. 

“What?” She looked dazedly to Zelda for explanation, Diana doing the same, patting her cheeks lightly to wake herself up. 

“Sloth,” Zelda explained, rolling her neck, “the Dark Lord’s attempt to stop you before you even really begin. Good thing I have a bit too much fire in me right now, it helped burn away the fog and get through.” 

Exhaling shakily, Diana nodded. “Okay, that, that wasn’t too bad… what’s next?” 

Leading the way down some stairs, Zelda glanced over her shoulder, “not too bad if you make it through, if you don't you're trapped in an eternal slumber. And if I’m not mistaken, the next Circle is—” and suddenly the floor was gone, they dropped almost ten feet and landed roughly in another barren wasteland, the only difference was the fog was now red and pink instead of grey. 

**Circle 2:**

Groaning, the women lifted themselves off the ground, Zelda stayed down a moment longer, a small whimper escaping her as she lurched back upright. Diana wanted to reach out a comforting hand, but Zelda only let her tag along because it benefited Morgan, not because she wanted Diana there. So, she withdrew her hand, though Hilda was quick to fill the space, propping her sister up. 

Before Diana could ask her question about which Circle they were in again, a male’s voice sounded from within the fog. 

“Zelda? Zelda Spellman?” 

The witch’s head snapped towards the voice, “Fau-, Faustus?” She murmured, stepping stiltedly away from Hilda and towards the man emerging from the fog. Peering through the swirling mist, Diana could make out a tall, dark-haired man and when he got closer, she could tell his smile was wicked, charming and sinful all at once; it was easy to see why Zelda was immediately drawn to him. 

Though what the two did when they met in the middle, stunned Diana. Without another word, they came together in a passionate kiss, hands roaming, one of his burying itself deep in Zelda’s hair. 

Blinking, Diana turned to Hilda for help… But Hilda was drifting away too, towards a figure that had just appeared as well. This man didn’t have the obvious dark aura, powerful presence and sharp edges this Faustus did; but there was still a depth to him, just harder to see. He had bright eyes and a kind face that lit up with a smile when he saw Hilda. They clasped hands and beamed at one another sweetly before starting to kiss; the intensity increasing as they continued. The dichotomy between the men could not have better described the sisters. 

Diana swallowed hard, okay, okay… so, this had to be Lust. She was stuck in the second Circle of Hell and both of her witch allies were entranced by what were likely specters of the people they lusted for most. How was she to get them out? She didn’t know where they were going… what would she do if someone showed up for her? Would she be strong enough to fight? 

The thought paralyzed her for a moment and Diana stood stiffly, searching the fog for another figure coming to take her. None came. Comforted by this, Diana started to strategize, because surely if something was coming it wouldn’t have waited so long. 

Well, Edward had done her one favor, at least. She didn’t lust for anyone, she felt nothing but revulsion at the thought of any man and an intimate relationship. Emboldened by her temporary immunity, Diana left the sisters, both too engrossed in their activities to notice, and searched for an exit. 

Thankfully it didn’t take long, in fact, she could still see Hilda and Zelda from the door. Carefully walking backwards to keep the exit in sight, Diana made her way back to the others. 

It was more difficult to drag the women away from their partners than it had been for Zelda to pull them through the sleep-inducing fog of Sloth. But Diana managed to pull Zelda away long enough to shout about Morgan, the name brought Zelda back enough that Diana was able to grab Hilda as well and propel them to the exit. 

Wrenching the door open, Diana pushed them through and slammed it shut, breathing heavily, her nerves singing. Hilda and Zelda came back to themselves, confused, Hilda touching her lips as if to capture the last kiss. 

The blonde then turned to her older sister, regaining herself completely. “Faustus Blackwood, hmm?” She arched a brow, “I thought that ended a long time ago… he even left the continent when the relationship ended.” 

Clearing her throat, Zelda gingerly made her way forward—the fall having hurt her more than she let on. “He was called away on business for the church, it had nothing to do with, with… Anyway, as least I knew mine. Care to share who yours was?” Face going pink, Hilda ducked her head. “That’s what I thought,” Zelda muttered, running a hand along the wall next to her for support. “Thank you, Diana. For keeping your head while in there.” 

Shrugging, Diana bit her lip to keep herself from smiling at the small compliment—just because it was the first Zelda had ever paid her didn’t mean she could let it go to her head, not now. “It was pretty easy, I didn’t have anyone show up.” 

The sisters exchanged a look that spoke volumes, not that Diana could interpret it. But they nodded and thanked her again. 

Needing to distract herself, Diana ticked off what they’d accomplished so far. “Sloth and Lust. What’s coming up?” 

They all instinctively slowed down, expecting the floor to bottom out once more as it had the last time Diana posed the question. But the ground held, and they made it to the next door. 

“It’s Greed.” Zelda murmured, hand touching the knob. “This Circle is supposed to reveal what you think is lacking in your life and what you desperately crave. We must resist, no matter what it offers.” She swallowed and swung the door open. 

**Circle 3:**

Nothing seemed out of place at first, just pale blue fog rolling through the otherwise empty space. The trio crossed as quickly as they could, Zelda’s limp returning. They’d made it half way across the stretch of land, could see the next exit when a young man appeared in front of them. 

He greeted them with a broad smile, “congratulations, Diana. You won an around the world trip. All expenses paid, to as many countries as you desire. You’ll get to see different worlds, learn about new cultures and religions, see things you’ve never dreamed of, amazing new experiences.” He held out a hand for her to take, “would you like to join me?” 

Huffing in disbelief at her luck, Diana nodded excitedly and took his hand to be led away. 

Zelda caught her shoulder, “Diana, it’s not real. Don’t—” but she trailed off, brow furrowed as an elderly woman approached them. 

“My, my, I never thought I’d see the day. But four decades of work as a midwife and not one babe lost, ever. That is remarkable, Madam Spellman.” The woman bowed her head in acknowledgement. “Your work in midwifery has changed the field itself, revolutionized it. We would not only like to give you an award you for all your amazing work but also would like to ask you to head the midwifery gild in America. Will you please accept our offer?” 

A tremulous smile spread across Zelda’s face, “yes, I, of course. What an honor.” 

The woman clasped Zelda’s hand, “oh no, Madam Spellman, the honor is all ours. Please, come with me and I will introduce you to the other gild leaders.” 

And just like that Zelda was moving away, and without her restraining hand, Diana trailed after the man offering her the chance to travel. 

“What? No! Come back,” Hilda cried out, going after Diana first—she couldn’t let a mortal fend for herself in Hell, after all. 

But a small voice caught her attention. “Mommy?” 

Cringing, Hilda kept moving, muttering “it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real.” To herself over and over. 

Then a child’s hand slipped into hers, warm and soft. “Where are you going so fast mommy? Can we come?” 

“W—, we?” She stuttered, finally turning to look at this precious child clutching her hand. 

Giggling and raising Hilda’s hand with her own so she could spin underneath it, the girl beamed at her. “Yes, we. Me and brother and daddy!” She then turned and pointed to a little boy with a mop of blond hair who was riding on the shoulders of, oh Satan, of the man from the last Circle. 

Inhaling unsteadily, Hilda swept her gaze around her. Diana and Zelda were getting further and further away, but did that matter? When her family was right here? Coming towards her? The little girl looked up at her again and it was as if she’d been staked through the heart—though the child looked nothing like her niece, the look was so reminiscent of Morgan that Hilda yanked her hand back with a stifled sob. 

“Mommy?” The girl’s chin trembled. 

Shaking her head and rushing away, Hilda took after Diana. Yes, she craved a family of her own, badly. Zelda wasn’t the only one who wanted to be a parent… but she was the only one brave enough of her siblings to try it alone. And Hilda had a family, a real one. One that needed her to think clearly and get out of this Circle. 

Diana resisted her, to the point Hilda just put a binding spell on her and levitated her back towards Zelda. Her sister was nearly as bad, mainly because Zelda latched onto the old woman and pulled her along as well. The apparition only started to cause trouble when they neared the door; the others joining as well, pleading with them, grabbing at their clothes, the children crying. 

Feeling horrible, but reminding herself these weren’t real people, Hilda blasted them all back as she shoved the others through the door before forcing it shut behind her—the apparitions trying to reach in and pull them back. 

Hilda bit her lip to hold back the tears the threatened to fall, that wasn’t her family. No matter how much the little boy looked like her, no matter how much she could picture baking with the little girl, her husband’s arm wrapping around her from behind. No, no, no, none of it was real. 

She kept facing the wall as Zelda freed Diana who was apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry. I know you said before we went in it wasn’t real. But he, he was promising adventure, something new and exciting… I guess, I guess I never realized I was greedy for that before, that I craved it. Maybe,” she sighed and hugged herself, “maybe that’s part of what drew me to Edward, he was an adventure, was offering adventure and a whole world I never knew about.” 

Patting her shoulder, Zelda shook her head. “I did no better resisting.” She scowled at herself in disgust, “I was led astray from rescuing Morgan by, by recognition for my work. Recognition.” Zelda spat the word, eyes teary. “Morgan has always been my priority, that’s why we’re here. And yet, I, I failed her again as a mother. I—" 

“You didn’t fail, Zelda. Like you said, we’re here for her. And besides, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be recognized for your accomplishments; especially the ones you’ve achieved.” Hilda managed, casting a quick glamor spell to hide that she’d cried before facing them. 

Pulled from her own spiraling thoughts, a sympathetic look tugged on Zelda’s features. “Hildie…” 

Pressing her lips together tightly and shaking her head, Hilda finally brought her gaze to her sister’s. “I don’t want to talk about it. We have Morgan to save.” Though she seemed unwilling to drop the topic, Zelda nodded and led the way. 

A tight silence hovered over them as the descended a spiraling staircase, each consumed in their own thoughts, until Diana thankfully broke it. “Why do we get these reprieves in between? Why not just dump us from one Circle into the next?” 

“It’s a small reward from the Dark Lord. He’s impressed by those who can outwit, outpower, or outmaneuver his Circles. So, for each level we descend we get a small break. This also ensures we are not completely mad if we reach the innermost Circle. The Dark Lord likes to question those who manage to make it that far and it helps if we’re moderately lucid—these rests make that happen.” 

Clearly not comforted by the answer, Diana asked the same question as before. “What Circle is next?” 

Sighing in relief when they met the door, Zelda turned back and looked at them and Hilda couldn’t help but notice how pale she was. “Pride.” She replied, pressing a hand against her side, and Hilda had a suspicion that she was trying to staunch some bleed. 

With a slight grimace, Zelda turned the knob and leaned against the door until it opened. 

**Circle 4:**

Instead of a barren wasteland, they entered a small, dark room with a door directly across from them. 

Diana peered around, as if waiting for something to pop out at them. “Is, is this it? I just walk over and open the door? Doesn’t seem like much considering we’re, what, half-way?” 

Hilda lifted one shoulder in acknowledgement, “doesn’t seem like much to us because we’ve got a mortal that is cooperating. Look,” she moved to the side a little to reveal the door they’d come through was gone. “If you weren’t here by choice we’d be trapped. Eventually the demons would come.” 

Blanching a little, Diana approached the door and opened it and they passed through. “That one was my favorite,” she whispered jokingly, though her eyes flitted around as if expecting to be ambushed still. “I have to be honest, I expected more demons…. Especially given the number left, left at the house. Surely, there are more here.” 

“They’re on the lowest levels, waiting.” Zelda supplied, breathing a little labored, the healing spells Hilda had managed to cast likely wearing off due to levels of magic they were moving through and Zelda overexerting herself. “The Dark Lord likes to play mind games more than he likes physical altercation, so there will be more mental tasks up ahead—though be prepared, fights are coming, coming soon.” She finished a little breathily, half sliding along the wall as they moved down a seemingly endless hallway. 

Tentatively, Hilda reached forward and shot another healing spell into her sister, one meant to stem some of the bleeding. 

Before Zelda could reprimand her though, the floor tilted dangerously, sending them sliding down a steep incline for about 15 seconds before it ended abruptly. They spilled onto the floor, rolled and only stopped when they hit the wall and door. 

“Love of Lucifer,” Zelda gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and curling into herself. But Morgan was waiting on her, needed her to get up off this Satan-forsaken floor and bring her home. Grinding her teeth, Zelda leveraged herself up, using the door handle and Hilda’s shoulder. 

They could smell the next Circle through the door. 

Hilda’s eyes went round, “that, that smells incredible.” She murmured, inhaling deeply, Diana doing the same, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. 

Grasping each woman by the shoulder, Zelda shook them slightly. “Do not, I repeat, _do not_ eat anything. This Circle, this Circle is meant to look like a refuge for the weary travelers who manage to get this far. That couldn’t be further from the truth. The food is enchanted, once you take a bite, you will want to keep eating. And you will keep eating until you burst. A grotesque way to die. Don’t even look at the table. Keep your eyes down.” 

Hilda shimmied her shoulders, “oh, you’re being too uptight, Zelds. It’s just some food. We could use the energy, you especially.” 

Zelda frowned and blocked the door when they made to go through, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold them back once inside. “I’m going to try something before we go in, okay?” 

“Yes, fine, just hurry! I’m hungry!” Diana exclaimed, eyes a little wild. 

Quickly, Zelda cast a spell blocking their senses of smell. It was a complicated bit of magic; human senses weren’t easy to control, and this was times three. The spell worked, though, both Hilda and Diana came back to themselves. 

Deciding this wasn’t enough, Zelda looked at each of them. “I’m going to block your vision as well, even just the sight of some of these foods is enough to pull you in. We are going to walk single file, hands on each other’s shoulders, I will lead. Understand?” 

“Zelda, are you sure you can resist?” Hilda asked, because while her sister was strong, she hadn’t been able to remain alert during some of the other Circles. 

Trying to shrug it off, Zelda nodded. “Of course, I wasn’t just salivating at the smell like you two were.” And at Hilda’s slightly skeptical look, she continued. “I’ve also never been the foodie you two are. You could go on for hours about how you know if bread is good by the sound. I could care less. Ready?” 

Nodding in unison, they lined up and Zelda cast the spell and opened the door. 

**Circle 5:**

“Welcome to Gluttony,” Zelda muttered, astonished at the sight in front of her. Despite her lack of appreciation for the details that went into cooking and food, Zelda had always appreciated a good meal. And that’s all there was spread out on numerous tables, good food. 

Her mouth started to water at the sight and her stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was likely getting close to dinner. She kept moving though, because if she was hungry, so was her little girl. Morgan had missed lunch too and Zelda doubted the demons who’d stolen her or even the Dark Lord had thought to feed her. 

A renewed feeling of rage boiled up inside her and Zelda marched determinedly to the opposite side of the room, not sparing the temptations another glance. When they were through, Zelda lifted the spell on their senses, and she whimpered and slumped against the wall—the spell having taken a bigger toll than she’d anticipated. 

Hilda grabbed her arm in alarm and, before Zelda could stop her, cast at least three healing spells. The throbbing in her ankle dulled, her ribs didn’t protest with every breath and she felt a few of the more severe lacerations stitched themselves shut. 

“You’re going to kill yourself before you ever reach Morgan at this rate.” Hilda rebuked her, releasing her arm. 

Huffing in amusement, Zelda pushed herself off the wall. “The Dark Lord wishes, he’ll have to deal with me though. Only two Circles left, come on, lets move.” 

The trio trudged forward, occasionally making conversation, but it was starting to get hot, too hot to waste breath on talking. The heat radiated from the walls, even the floor. When they finally reached the next door, they were all sweating. 

“Unholy shit,” Hilda groused, “there’s no way it’s this hot in the innermost Circle all the time.” She fanned herself vigorously. 

Wiping her forehead, Diana hazarded a guess, “maybe it’s to smoke us out of the, the ‘safe’ zones now that we’re close?” She lifted her hair off her neck. 

“As good an explanation as any,” Zelda replied, unbuttoning her jacket and taking it off to find some relief, but it only caused the other two to gasp. Claw marks littered her arms, dried blood smearing along the unharmed skin and some fresh blood still oozed from the deeper ones. There was even a bite mark or two on one of her shoulders. 

Rolling her eyes, Zelda threw open the door, “ignore it! We have more important things to do and it’s unsatanly hot, I cannot wear this right now.” She glared at them once more and stalked through to the next Circle; jacket in hand. 

**Circle 6:**

A blistering sun greeted them, and sand whipped around in small tornados along the ground, forcing them to shield their eyes and cast quick protection spells against the brutal elements—Hilda taking care of Diana. The only way forward was into a maze and even from the entrance they could see the walls shifting and reforming new patterns. 

Hilda could practically hear Zelda grinding her teeth. “We have to solve a bloody maze?!” She growled, the vein in her forehead making an appearance… Hilda clenched her hands anxiously, that only happened when Zelda’s temper was reaching its peak. 

“Zelds,” she touched her arm gently, making sure to avoid any wounds. “This is Wrath, it’s meant to infuriate you. And the, the angrier you get the more complex the maze gets, the longer it takes to solve.” 

Tears formed in her sister’s eyes at this, though Hilda wasn’t sure if they were from pain, anger or desperation to reach Morgan. “I can’t, I don’t think I can calm down enough, Hildie. Not to get through this, not when my anger has been keeping me going, gotten us through several Circles… I can’t, I can’t just turn it off.” 

Gingerly pulling her sister into a hug, Hilda held her as tightly as she dared and Zelda clung to her, shivering with fear. “I’ve got this, Zelda.” She whispered fervently, pulling back and framing her sister’s face. “I’ve got this, just follow me, yeah?” 

Gulping, Zelda nodded and took Hilda’s hand, ready to follow her through the maze. Hilda was stunned when Zelda reached back and took Diana’s hand as well. It was only when they’d hit a third dead end that Hilda realized why Zelda needed _both_ of her hands occupied. She could feel the magic brewing in her sister’s fingers, how they twitched each time the wall in front of them moved and trapped them in some dead-end loop for a while. 

She’d been navigating the maze for what felt like hours when they finally rounded a corner and saw the exit. Hilda didn’t turn to them, just whispered, “run.” Each of them broke into a sprint, hoping to get to the exit before it was blocked once more. They were within fifteen feet when a wall slammed up in front of them. 

Hilda and Diana skidded to a stop and groaned, though they tried to keep their emotions in check otherwise, the maze fed off their frustration. Zelda, however, had further back during their sprint, her ankle not appreciating the strain. When she saw the wall go up, she didn’t slow, instead a tremendous roar emanated from her and a blast of magic sent her flying through the wall. The barrier crumbled to dust, leaving Hilda and Diana to gape at Zelda where she stood panting next to the door one hand on the handle the other arm held tightly against her body. 

“We’re done here.” She announced in such a hard tone the door behind her cracked a little. The duo scrabbled to follow her, piling through the door and managing to shut it despite the damage. 

It was cooler on the other side of the door, and they all sighed in relief. Zelda moved further into the hallway only to hiss when she brushed against the wall. 

Rushing over, Hilda spun her. “Dislocated your shoulder doing that, didn’t you?” She remarked, already testing Zelda’s shoulder and popping it back into place without warning. When Zelda snarled at her in return, Hilda just raised a brow and brushed some of the dust of her sister. “Well, maybe that’ll teach you not to ram through a magical barrier leading with your shoulder.” 

Running her tongue over her teeth, Zelda gave her a death glare. “Yes, next time I’ll just use your head as a battering ram instead.” She snapped, rubbing her shoulder and moving away. Hilda didn’t miss her unsteady gait, how all the cuts on the side she’d bashed through the wall with had reopened, how the sweat soaked through the back of her dress even as she pulled her jacket back on. Only one Circle left, only one. Then she could take care of her sister. 

Diana, who’d been quiet for some time, spoke up. “So, so all we have left, is, is Envy… right? And compared to some of the other sins, that one can’t be too bad, can it?” 

A harsh, humorless laugh came from Zelda, “the final Circle, the final Circle and you don’t think it’s going to be bad? Better prepare yourself, mortal, we’re about to meet that demon you were so anxious about earlier.” 

“Zelda!” Hilda exclaimed, putting a supportive hand on Diana’s shoulder. “Diana has been helping us this whole time, we wouldn’t be this far without her. You’re hurt and scared about Morgan, that’s understandable, but don’t take it out on either of us.” 

Breathing a little raggedly, Zelda kept going but made eye contact over her shoulder. “I’m, I’m sorry.” She whispered, then turned back around before continuing. “What, what if we’re too late? I have no idea how long it’s taken us to move through the Circles. What if something horrible has happened to Morgan?” Hilda caught sight of a tear sliding down Zelda’s cheek as they turned a corner. 

Before she could do anything, Diana fell into step next to Zelda and carefully slid an arm around her to help steady her gait and comfort her. “Morgan,” she smiled at the little girl’s name, “is the _fiercest_ child I have ever met. She is strong and smart and utterly believes in her mother and that you can and will do anything to protect her. You said so yourself, the Dark Lord will not hurt her, she’s his, his prize.” She swallowed guiltily at the word but kept talking. “All we need to do is get through this next Circle and we have her back. Okay?” 

Sniffing, Zelda nodded and squeezed Diana’s hand in thanks. “Okay.” 

Just then they reached the final door; green fog seeped underneath it and Hilda gathered her magic around her, she felt Zelda doing the same. 

Turning to Diana, Hilda placed a hand on her arm. “Stay back this time. It’s not a mental game, this Circle. We, we’re to face a demon. A powerful one, and we can’t have you getting hurt.” 

Diana twisted her fingers, “what kind of demon?” 

“Mortals call it the green-eyed monster,” Zelda supplied, leaning against the wall next to the door heavily as they spoke. 

Eyes widening, Diana swallowed, “jealousy. It’s an actual demon?” 

Slowly straightening, Zelda inhaled deeply. “We have demons for everything. Jealousy, sleep, sex, you name it there’s probably a demon for it. But we need to keep moving.” She implored in a strained voice. 

“Zelds, are you, are you sure you’re up for this? With everything…” Hilda’s eyes swept over her sister, mentally tallying the injuries; if anything, she’d acquired a few more in their time in Hell. Sheer determination and motherly love could be the only things holding her up… and Hilda feared even that might not be enough. 

Jealousy demons were fairly powerful, as anyone who’d experienced the emotion was aware. And one specifically tasked with guarding the seventh Circle must be the most powerful of them all. Would two witches, and one horribly injured at that, really be able to take on the beast? 

“It doesn’t matter what state I’m in, Hilda. Morgan needs me and we are going through this door to get my daughter back.” She raised a brow, waiting. 

Hilda prayed that they could handle the beast and nodded at Zelda, indicating she was ready. Taking a deep breath, Zelda flung the door open, a shield charm already up and proceeding them out. 

**Circle 7:**

The fog was dense, incredibly so, making it hard for them to make anything out. But Zelda didn’t have time for this, they were one level away, one. She wasn’t going to let anything, let alone some demon, stand in her way. 

Focusing, Zelda held her hands, palms down, slightly out from her sides and uttered an incantation she’d used once in the academy for a final. The fog dissipated, the ground soaking it up. It was then a low growl came from her left. She didn’t turn in time to stop it, the beast barreled into Hilda, picking her up as it went and then slammed her into the ground. Her sister cried out in pain and barely managed to get a shield charm up to protect herself from the demon’s continued attacks. 

And though they were in the green-eyed beast’s lair, all Zelda saw was red. She’d already lost her daughter, she’d be damned if she lost her sister—especially if it was because of her. Magic poured out of her hands, no spell, just the single-minded intent on killing the demon. Shredding it, destroying it to the extent that the Dark Lord would need to find a new guardian. 

Suddenly, Diana was catching her hands, lowering her arms and Zelda blinked, confused. Then the toll of the magic hit her, and her knees gave out. “Hilda?” She whispered, vision going fuzzy around the edges. 

“I’m here! Oh, I’m here, Zelds. I’ve got you. Here, lie down for me.” She could tell Hilda was floating around her, a tentative touch here, another there… it reminded her of a bumblebee going from flower to flower. Zelda chuckled at the thought and then realized how deranged she must sound and stopped. Magic spiked through her, it hurt, but sometimes to heal you have to cause a little pain. Her vision cleared and became easier to breathe. 

“Are you alright?” She reached out and touched Hilda’s cheek just below a vicious cut, noting the other bruises and scrapes her sister had acquired. 

Nodding, Hilda gave her a small smile. “Course I am, got my big sister decimating demons for me. There’s nothing left of ‘em, by the way.” 

“Good, he shouldn’t have dared to touch you,” Zelda slurred, a bone deep fatigue starting to set in. “Morgan is close, we have to keep moving.” She moved to stand and faltered, her bad ankle buckling underneath her weight at first. Diana and Hilda lifted her up and her sister cast another spell on her ankle. 

Carefully, the two women propped her up between them and moved to the door on the far side of the room, the only evidence left of the demon a long bloody smear on the ground. 

The final door was barred. 

Zelda shifted in their arms, “here, let me—” she moved to blast the door open. She wasn’t going to let a measly thing like a lock keep her from her daughter. 

Diana caught her hand to stop her, though, and Hilda quickly cast the spell herself. “Zelds, conserve your energy, alright?” 

When the door still didn’t open, Hilda growled low in her throat and threw a fireball at the damned thing. The crash was deafening, but it was effective; the innermost Circle was now open to them. 

Gathering her strength, Zelda moved away from the others and hurried inside—as fast as her injuries would let her. She’d barely gotten five feet into the room when she heard the sweetest thing in her life. 

“Mama!!” Morgan shouted in relief, racing towards her. Her girl launched herself into her arms and Zelda shuddered at the impact but engulfed her child in a tight hug; dropping to one knee out of necessity a few moments later. 

She slowly pulled back, “let me look at you, Mo, let me see.” She smoothed back Morgan’s tangle of hair and framed her face. “Are you hurt?” She only saw a few scrapes but had to be sure. 

Shaking her head, Morgan surged back forward for another hug. “ _I knew you’d come,_ ” she whispered vehemently. “I told him, I told him my mama was coming and that he couldn’t scare me. That I was brave and strong like you.” The first smile since this entire ordeal began spread across Zelda’s face. Before she could commend her girl, Satan loomed up in front of her. 

“You cannot remove the girl. She belongs here now, Sister Zelda.” His voice boomed. 

Morgan whipped around and glared at the Dark Lord. “No, I don’t! My mama came to bring me home. This isn’t home.” She retorted, face screwed up in anger. 

Smiling the Dark Lord cocked his head to examine Morgan though he addressed Zelda. “She has a fire that fits well here, and she has already displayed some magic. She will flourish as a witch, especially under my tutelage. You are **not** taking her.” 

“Stop me then.” Zelda challenged, standing on shaking, exhausted legs, Morgan’s limbs wrapping around her mother’s neck and waist. Hilda placed a hand on her back in support and turned with her to leave. 

A wall of demons formed in front of the only way out. Well, most of the demons, a small group held back, huddling in the corner. To Zelda’s astonishment, Morgan lifted her face from the crook of Zelda’s neck and spoke to one of the huddled demons. 

“Beelze! Tell them to move, my mama is here to take me home.” 

Zelda followed her daughter’s gaze and it landed on a runt of a demon. One that seemed rather agitated. 

The demon twisted its long fingers, “I, I’m glad your mama came. But I don’t give orders, little beastie. I can’t help you.” 

Though bewildered Morgan had managed to befriend a demon, Zelda turned her attention back to the beasts standing in her way. “You really want to go for round two?” She asked loudly, chin tipping up in defiance. And a subtle breeze started to move through the cave, growing stronger as the stalactites on the ceiling above the demons began to shake. 

Looking at one another anxiously, a few demons broke away, then more until the entire wall of them fled into the nooks and crannies of Hell. Satan bellowed at them but not one came back. Smirking triumphantly, Zelda and the others moved to leave when flames shot up to block their path. 

Even though she wasn’t facing him, Zelda knew the Dark Lord was sneering at their little group. But she hadn’t come this far just to let a little fire stop her. Holding out one hand, the other clutching Morgan to her, Zelda concentrated on the flames in front of her and they started to flicker. When Hilda joined her strength, the flames began to die down, then Diana even came up behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders—intending to solely provide support but the flames extinguished almost completely. 

The Dark Lord roared, and the fire shot back up, licking the ceiling. “Sister Zelda,” he growled, waving a hand to spin them to face him. “Despite the admiral strength that has gotten you here, and the fear you’ve inspired in my demons, your brother—” 

“She was **not his to give**!” Zelda shouted hoarsely, holding Morgan tightly against her, fisting the material of her girl’s shirt. “He has _no_ authority over my daughter, had no right to make that deal.” 

Chuckling, Satan stepped menacingly towards them. “But I did.” He countered, closing in even further to tower over them. 

A snarl tugged on Zelda’s lips, “I don’t care.” She turned partially to shield Morgan from him. “You **won’t** have my child. I will stay in her place.” 

A chorus of no’s erupted from Hilda, Diana and Morgan. But Zelda stood firm, staring the Dark Lord down. 

The Dark Lord looked her up and down, “I will make an exchange, but not the one you’ve proposed.” He turned to Diana, “your child. It is a more fitting price, the high priest’s child for the high priest’s hand in marriage.” Diana, who’d been standing in the background, paled and her hands flew to her stomach. “This was the one I intended to have, Edward was the one to play games.” He turned back to Morgan and Zelda again. “Though I would be pleased to keep this one, she will be just as powerful as the one the mortal carries.” 

The sisters gaped at her, both stuttering. “You’re, you’re pregnant?!” 

Diana nodded, shocked. “The doctor confirmed it last week, almost three months along. I was going to, to ask you to be my midwives.” She whispered tremulously, eyes still on the Dark Lord. 

Pulling Diana behind her, Hilda confronted him. “No. You don’t get to have any children from them. Not now, not ever.” She exclaimed fiercely. 

“Nothing in life is free, Sister Hilda. A price must be paid, and the agreed upon price was a child.” 

Swallowing, Hilda chewed on her lips before lifting her chin a notch. “You can have mine.” 

The Dark Lord scoffed, “you’re not expecting, Sister.” 

“As I’m well aware,” she bit out in return, eyes blazing. “I will never have a child, magic or otherwise. I’ll pay the price with my future children.” 

Zelda grabbed her arm and spun her around, “no! Hildie, you can’t—” 

But before Hilda could reply that it was alright, that what she’d seen in the Greed Circle never need come to pass, Diana stepped forward. 

“I’m not marrying Edward anymore.” She held up her left hand to evidence the lack of ring. “There is no longer a price to be paid. You have no claim here over Morgan or any future Spellman child.” 

Snorting in disgust, the Dark Lord turned away to resume his spot on the throne, the flames in their path disappearing as he left. 

The women didn’t waste any time, they quickly took off back the way they came, the going much faster without the obstacles. Hilda led the way, in case they met any resistance, in case the Dark Lord decided he didn’t care for fairness and took them all anyway. 

It was a punishing pace, one Zelda struggled to keep, but by some miracle managed. When they burst out into the Greendale Woods, the moon was fully risen, and Hilda and Diana started to laugh in disbelief. They’d journeyed to Hell and back in less than a day. The two hugged one another hard, their joy disrupted by Morgan’s cry of distress. 

“Mama! What’s wrong?” 

Hilda turned to find Zelda white-faced, her lips tinging blue and sweat beading her brow, staining the underarms of her jacket and Hilda was sure the back of her jacket was soaked through as well. No… it hadn’t been that bad, the bleeding—not to the extent that Zelda was displaying symptoms of major blood loss. Hilda had made sure, she’d made sure… hadn’t she? 

But their flight back to the surface, with the added weight of Morgan, it likely exacerbated all of Zelda’s existing injuries. She should have offered to carry Morgan, should have levitated her, should have done something to lighten Zelda’s load. Should have noticed how much Zelda was struggling. Before she could reach out to help, Zelda fell to her knees. 

Putting Morgan down, Zelda’s head dipped forward a bit and came back up, as though she was fighting for consciousness. Lifting a clumsy hand, Zelda brushed some of Morgan’s hair back and kissed her forehead. “Mo,” she half-smiled, blinking slowly, “love you most—” Zelda slurred, before collapsing completely. 

“No! Mama—” Morgan clung to her, sobbing. 

Hurrying over, Hilda checked for a pulse, it was there but thready, weak. “Praise Satan, she’s still alive. Diana,” she turned and found her already right behind her. “Here, quickly, I’ll have to teleport us all back.” Diana grabbed her outstretched hand, gripped Morgan’s shoulder and they disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Ambrose rose from his spot keeping vigil next to Auntie Zee’s bed. It’d been three days, three. Since Morgan was kidnapped, since he’d kicked Edward out, since his aunts took on Hell itself and won. Except, the battle wasn’t completely won yet, Aunt Zelda still needed to wake up. 

The group had appeared in the parlor, Ambrose alerted to their presence by the wards and Morgan’s panicked screams. He’d stormed into the room, ready to fight… only to realize his cousin’s anguish was because Zelda had done her damnedest to kill herself in the process of rescuing her daughter. 

“Get her out of here, now!” Hilda demanded, eyes wild as she frantically pressed her hands against Zelda’s side, where a dark spot was growing steadily. “She must have, I don’t know when this one got so bad… after the jealousy demon? Threatening the Dark Lord’s demons, putting out the fires, running to the surface?” She turned back to him, “get her out of here!” 

He unfroze, summoning Auntie Zee’s medical bag to his hand and sitting down next to Hilda before starting to hand her potions and magical balms and gauze. “Diana,” he lifted his gaze to the woman, and she nodded. 

Carefully, she disengaged Morgan from Zelda. His coz fought against her, wanting to remain with her mama. Diana cradled the girl close, whispering that they were fixing her mother, only then did Morgan calm—and so did the light fixtures, which Ambrose hadn’t noticed were swinging because of his cousin’s distress. 

Diana managed to get Morgan to eat and bathe while they worked, then sat on the couch with the little girl on her lap, rubbing her back until she fell asleep. 

They’d worked tirelessly, for hours, before they’d eventually gotten Zelda stable enough to move her to her bed. Morgan climbed onto the bed immediately after Zelda was settled, curling up carefully into her mother’s side and refusing to leave, their red locks bleeding together on the pillow, Gorgo smashed between them. 

It remained that way for three days. Until Ambrose stood up stretching, ready to bring up some breakfast for Morgan before heading off to bed himself so Hilda can take her shift when there was a groan. 

A soft, quiet groan. And then a shift. Ambrose bolted from the room, calling for Aunt Hilda, because this was the first sign of life Aunt Zelda had shown since passing out. 

She could have sworn she heard the door click shut, but when she opened her eyes there was no one there. Disoriented, Zelda settled back into the mattress to sleep when it all came rushing back—the hoard in the foyer, Morgan’s kidnapping, the desperate flight through Hell. But they’d, they’d made it out. 

All of them. She turned her head and found Morgan pressed against her side. “Mo?” She attempted, running her hand through her child’s somewhat unruly bedhead. “Mo, my little demon? Are you awake?” She tickled the tip of the girl’s nose lightly and Morgan scrunched it in return before waking up. “Ohh, good morning, my love,” Zelda breathed, and Morgan shouted in joy. 

“Mama! You’re okay! You’re awake! I have to tell Aunt Hilda,” she made to climb off the bed, but Zelda held her close. Kissing her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids until she giggled, Zelda hugged her little girl, unwilling to let her go. 

Just then, Ambrose, Hilda and Diana burst into the room. 

Hilda exhaled shakily, “oh, praise Satan. Zelds, how, how are you feeling?” She asked, already coming over and running diagnostic spells. 

“Like I’ve been through Hell,” she joked, then winced slightly when Hilda probed her side. 

Apologizing, Hilda continued her exam. “We healed as much as we could, but given the sheer number of injuries, we had to let some tend to themselves. Though we’ve been using potions and balms where we can.” 

Zelda caught one of Hilda’s hands and brought it to her chest, squeezing it tightly. “Thank you, sister. For everything.” Tears forming, Hilda jerkily nodded and stepped away to fiddle with some potions on the vanity. “How long has it been?” She turned her attention to the other two adults in the room. 

“Three days,” Ambrose supplied, “want me to catch you up?” At her nod, he went on to explain everything that occurred. How he’d been trapped in the morgue, how he kicked Edward out, revamped the wards, fixed the house. How after they returned, Edward had tried to visit them, and Hilda went after him with a butcher’s knife when he tried to force his way back in. Exhaling slowly, her nephew approached her and hugged her gingerly. “I’ll pass the wards to you when you’re at 100%, I’m sure you can think of more ways to strengthen them; to keep Edward and other demons out as well.” 

Touching his cheek, Zelda thanked him, appreciative of everything he’d done while they’d been away. Sweeping her gaze over all of them, she sensed there was something they weren’t saying. “So, you ran Edward off, where is he now?” 

Hilda turned back from the dresser and handed Zelda a potion to drink. “Left the state. I put a tracing spell on him before he teleported away. I’ve heard he’s taken up a position at the Church of Shadows in Maine.” Hilda waited until Zelda had downed the potion and then continued, “Faustus Blackwood has been summoned from Europe to return and take the position of high priest here, at the Church of Night.” Lifting a knowing brow, Hilda quickly took back the potion bottle. 

Clearing her throat, Zelda was grateful Hilda waited until she was done drinking the potion—she’d have likely spit it out. “How, how interesting. I’d have thought he’d want to stay, given he’s been away some 30 years now.” 

Rolling her eyes at Zelda’s attempted nonchalance, Hilda stood at the end of Zelda’s bed. “Well, Greendale has always been a sacred place for our Dark Lord, given this is where he fell. So, I suppose it’s an honor for Blackwood to take up the position here. And perhaps there are other… compelling reasons as well?” 

Zelda ignored her sister and turned to see Diana hovering uncertainly by the door. Reaching out a hand, Zelda beckoned her forward and took Diana’s. “I know you no longer wish to marry Edward, rightfully so, and he is no longer welcome in this house as you’re aware. But you are welcome to stay. We,” she glanced at Hilda and Ambrose who both nodded, “we would love it if we could help you with the babe. We do not wish to lose a family member because of Edward’s actions.” 

Chin trembling, Diana bit her lip. “I, it might be safer if I disappeared. The Dark Lord won’t come for me, but Edward might.” 

Tilting her head in agreement, Zelda continued. “We understand if you wish to have no part in our world. But know we can offer you the best protection against our brother. As long as you are near, under our protection, he dares not come close. Because he knows I’ll kill him.” 

“You really, you would really do that for me?” Diana voice squeaked a little. 

A smile touched on Zelda’s lips. “Of course, we’d protect you, you’re family.” At everyone’s softening expressions, Zelda was quick to add, “you can’t really travel to Hell with someone and not come back as family. And as for killing Edward… well, that might be more for me.” She murmured, resting her cheek against the top of Morgan’s head where she was still pressed against Zelda’s side. 

Unsure, Diana pulled at her fingers. “But he’s your brother…” 

“No.” Hilda cut in, “he stopped being our brother the moment he decided to trade Morgan for a marriage certificate.” 

And though she’d made it clear several times over, Diana stated, “I _never_ wanted him to do that. You must know, I—” 

A chorus of “we know,” echoed in the room, drawing smiles from everyone. 

“You really think he won’t come back? Even though he knows I’m expecting? I, I kind of blurted it out when I confronted him about Morgan. Asked if he’d have bargained with our baby instead.” Diana picked at the hem of her shirt with her free hand. 

Shaking her head, Zelda shifted a little higher on the bed. “No, Edward won’t risk it. Not for a very long time at least. He always knew that everything has a price, but he never learned the lesson first hand. Now he has. He’s learned his price is the loss of his family. He won’t come back unless he wishes to lose his life.” 

Diana nodded, squeezed Zelda’s hand and reached for Hilda’s as well, glancing back at Ambrose who’d settled on the other bed. “Then I’d like to stay. I don’t want to refuse my child a chance to know her family. Besides, I have a feeling she’ll take after you all and I will need all the help I can get raising a magical child.” She chuckled wetly, eyes shining. 

“Then it’s settled.” Zelda smiled, releasing Diana. “We’ll clean out one of the spare bedrooms and put everything in Edward’s old room so you can move in. But before that, I am ravenous. Can we all meet downstairs for breakfast?” 

Giving her a critical look, Hilda nodded. “But I’m teleporting you down, no arguments! You still need to rest and you risking a fall isn’t what any of us need.” 

Zelda acquiesced and soon they were all cleaned up and in the kitchen, chatting happily while Hilda and Diana cooked. It was odd, and a little sad, that Edward wasn’t there. He should have been, he should have been part of this growing family. But he’d made his decision and Zelda would stick by hers’ if he ever returned. 

So, while the breakfast was a little bittersweet, Zelda couldn’t help but smile at Ambrose and Morgan’s antics and at her sisters laughing and joking as they made food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I had in mind for the portal to Hell: https://deadfix.com/2014/12/23/demon-portal/demon-portal/#.XKpeJHdFzIU (because apparently I have no clue how to insert a picture even following the directions)
> 
> I have a very brief epilogue planned, hope to have that up soon 😊 If you have any prompts for stories leave them in the comments or send them to me on tumblr, I’m frizz22 there as well.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, I’m so glad you all like Morgan. She is my first OC in a fanfic and I absolutely love her as well!

She didn’t normally do this; visit the mortal realm for something other than a mission. But when Beelze told her what happened while she was away, what the Dark Lord attempted to do to the Spellman family… well, she’d been furious. 

Only a few select things were capable of making her disagree with her beloved Lucifer. And making females pay the price for the male head of the family was one of them. Not only had the Dark Lord _stolen_ a child as the price, but he’d also made her mother and aunts pay as well. 

But it wasn’t only this difference in opinion that had Lilith emerging from the ground with Beelze in tow, though. When her children told her of the fierce child who’d defied the Dark Lord and the fearless pride of women who’d come to rescue her—leaving the Dark Lord empty-handed, well, Lilith had been intrigued. 

It didn’t hurt that several of her children excitedly told her that the child was _far_ more interested in meeting the mother of demons than the Dark Lord. Her interest only increased when Beelze revealed that she’d promised the child could meet Lilith. Something about this Morgan had captivated Beelze enough to make a promise in Lilith’s name—under any other circumstance Lilith would not have hesitated to punish her child for such brazen actions. 

This wasn’t just any other circumstance though, so instead of the wrath Beelze had likely expected, Lilith had replied that she would be happy to meet Morgan. It was just a convenience that at the same time she would get to meet the rest of the evidently powerful and potent Spellman women. 

When she knocked on the door, a quite pregnant woman answered, promptly screamed when she saw Beelze hovering in the background and tried to slam the door shut. 

Unperturbed, Lilith caught the door and peered past the woman. “I was told a Morgan Spellman lives here…” 

Upon hearing her name, a small, red-headed child popped her head around the corner. “Beelze!” She crowed, pushing past the women and launching herself forward; the demon swooping her up into a hug. 

Lilith watched the exchange in astonishment, she’d known Beelze had taken a liking to the little witch, but she’d **never** imagined the sentiment to be reciprocated to such a degree. It was something else entirely. 

Shaking her head, Lilith turned back to the woman at the door. “May we come in?” 

“Of course!” Morgan beamed, squirming until Beelze set her down. Taking the demon’s hand, Morgan started to pull her inside. “Come on, Bee, I want to show you Gorgo. My demon!” 

Beelze stopped and gently tugged Morgan back by her hand. “Wait, wait little beastie. Remember my promise? I’m keeping it, this is my mother.” 

Morgan’s mouth fell open, “Lil—, Lilith?” She gasped, “mother of demons?” Screeching in delight, the girl dropped Beelze’s hand and collided with Lilith in a fierce hug, wrapping her arms around her legs and pressing her face against her stomach. 

Just then two other women and a young man entered the foyer. 

“Morgan!” The woman who could only be the girl’s mother, Zelda if Lilith recalled correctly, snapped, “what is this?” 

Ignoring her mother, Morgan tipped her chin up, “you’re my favorite demoness,” she informed Lilith, grinning widely. Then she furrowed her brow, “you don’t look like I thought you would.” 

“Well,” Lilith smoothed back her own hair and then patted Morgan’s head awkwardly. “I borrowed this form from a local teacher. She’ll get it back when I’m done, none the wiser.” 

Zelda approached them then, fire in her eyes, “Mo, why don’t you go get Gorgo so you can show our guests. We’ll have some tea in the parlor.” Nodding eagerly, Morgan released Lilith and tore off up the stairs. 

The moment she was out of sight Zelda’s attention was back on her—and Lilith had to admit, being on the receiving end of the new Spellman matriarch’s glare was intimidating… for someone that wasn’t the mother of demons, that is. 

“What are your intentions for my daughter?” She asked in a dangerously low voice, not letting Lilith or Beelze through the front door, in fact magic filtered into the air, a shield rising behind her. Lilith didn’t miss how Hilda flanked her sister, the nephew on the other side prepared to provide backup, while the pregnant woman slid into the background only to reappear with a loaded crossbow. 

“None.” She remarked, holding up her hands innocently. 

Scoffing, Zelda shook her head minutely. “None,” she repeated dubiously, the shield expanded and covered it’s surroundings like a blanket, going so far as to extend to the whole house entirely. 

Ohh, the power… this was how they got into Hell, Zelda Spellman. She’d opened the portal, alone and with ease from what Lilith could sense. Breathing deeply, Lilith smiled, yes, she’d made the right decision in coming to visit the Spellman family. “Correct, I’m here of my own accord. The Dark Lord still has no claim over your little girl. And even if he did, I don’t think I’d be inclined to help him.” 

When Zelda lifted a brow, unimpressed, and the air crackled a little, Lilith fought to hide a smile at the witch’s ferocity--taking a liking to her, and continued. 

“You see, I was told a story about a tenacious little girl who not only befriended demons, but also put the Dark Lord into his place, all _after_ being kidnapped. I must say, I was intrigued. And, well, I didn’t want Beelze to break her promise.” 

Beelze squirmed a little bit at the attention and Zelda narrowed her eyes as she examined the demon. 

“Morgan’s told me about you, you watched out for her after she was taken.” She murmured, “and I remember you. You stood aside even after the Dark Lord commanded your brethren to stop us.” 

Stunned, Lilith turned to look at her child—who had conveniently left out the part where she’d disobeyed their master. But Beelze just ducked her head, and mumbled a “yes, that was me.” 

This seemed to finally convince her that they weren’t there to cause harm, “fine, you can come in.” Zelda lowered the shields and the others lowered their defenses as well. 

Lilith smiled graciously, knowing how much it must have taken for this woman to allow anyone into her home after the ordeal they went through. “Thank you.” 

Just then, Morgan came barreling back down the stairs, breathless, as everyone cautioned her to not run on the steps. “I couldn’t find her for a bit, I thought she was on my bed. But here!” The girl proudly held up a stuffed demon and Beelze was quick to come inside and admire the toy. Lilith smiled unable to help but glance at Zelda—knowing she’d cast some kind of spell to hide the thing so they would have more time to talk without the girl there. 

As they walked further into the house, Lilith introduced herself to the pregnant woman, realizing now that she didn’t have a magical bone in her body… though the child she was carrying did. “Lilith,” she smiled. 

“Diana.” She replied, a little warily, though she put the crossbow away. 

Eyes lighting up, Lilith took Diana’s arm and led her into the parlor after the others. “So, **you’re** the mortal who outwitted the Dark Lord… well, it’s about time we met. And,” her eyes landed on Hilda as she prepped the tea, “you must be the woman who bested my Greed Circle… _very few_ people are capable of that, we’ll have to chat.” She lifted a brow impressed and Hilda flushed with pride. 

Morgan and Beelze plopped on the ground by Lilith’s feet and began to play, though Morgan glanced up at her regularly. Lilith smiled at the child and the responding grin was so sincere and pure that Lilith felt something in her chest squeeze—despite herself, Lilith was starting to like this child. 

Looking around her, at this powerful and steadfastly loyal family, Lilith couldn’t help but contentedly sigh. She could picture herself getting quite comfortable here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotten a few requests for a sequel. I have an idea for one, a vague, not completely formed one and I may not go with it and instead just do some one-shots. But I’ll make it part of a series with this fic if I come up with something.


End file.
